


Stumbling Hands Make Strange Bedfellows

by AbhorrentGodliness, Gaqalesqua



Series: Collabs [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Communication, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, If your erection lasts more than 4 hours you're definitely drugged up on some dope shit man, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Locked In, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, RIP to another Vault suit, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, did you know that we started writing this MONTHS ago, ruined orgasm, the fact that it talks about being in quarantine is a FUCKING coincidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora and Arthur find themselves in a place that proves difficult to leave.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Collabs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883005
Comments: 113
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

Nora had learned a while ago that following Institute synths on scavenging runs always led to good things. After the first few trips had turned up a series of interesting pieces of tech, a few Brotherhood Knights had asked in their exceedingly rude way where she'd gotten them. Blueprints had been copied, handed to Quinlan, and then Elder Maxson had asked if he could join her on these missions, to ensure that their alliance was working as intended, and to ensure also that his skills didn't wither on the Prydwen. It wouldn't do to come up against the Institute and find that he was no longer as good as he used to be. Nora, stifling her complaints, figured it wouldn't hurt to have a man over 6 feet tall hauling a gatling laser around on her missions, and agreed to notify him when she next headed out on one. 

And so here she was, searching a synth corpse in the remains of some old house for anything that might tell her what they had come here for. 

Finally, tucked away, she found something - it looked like an ID card. What it was now to be used for was another question entirely. 

“Found a keycard,” she called over to the Elder. Holding it out, she toed the synth corpse away. “Somewhere in the house should have somewhere for us to swipe this.”

Arthur had been rifling through a few papers when he heard her call to him, his head turning to glance at her over his shoulder before he tossed the stack onto the desk where he’d found it—they were filled with useless notes, anyway. 

“Excellent work, General,” he praised, making his way over to her and stepping over a corpse in the process. “Hopefully we can find where it goes, but I haven’t seen anything that would even remotely belong to it.”

Nora turned it over to see if anyone had left anything on it - a name would be nice - but it was blank. She looked around the room. “Assuming this belongs to a scientist, I’m thinking this is a lab keycard, which means he needs somewhere for the lab. And probably not somewhere too in sight.” She looked up. And _up._ Fuck, she always forgot how tall he was. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re right,” he agreed, meeting her gaze for a moment before stepping away. He clasped his hands behind his back as he slowly traversed around the room, observing each spot he walked by. “It might be hidden behind something, then. Or under something, like a rug with a ladder leading down to a cellar?”

“It wouldn’t be upstairs.” Nora looked over at where a darkened doorway led into another room. “And definitely not in this room.” Most of the walls were destroyed. But she stepped over to the doorway, turning on her PipBoy to illuminate the dark. The pale purple beam swept over it, and she took another step in. “Not to sound like an idiot, but if it’s in any room, it’s gonna be in here.”

Following after her, he stuck close by since she was the source of light even though the room was small, and his eyes were immediately looking around, only to zero in on the bookshelf nearby. It was… cliche, but possible. Maxson hummed before breaking off from her and moving over to it, running his fingers along the books. 

The fact that there even _were_ books on this shelf was suspicious, and Nora shone her light around it. It brought up a noticeable lack of dust and some faint scratchmarks on the floor. Letting out a quiet _‘huh,’_ Nora moved over to join Maxson by the books. 

“So, do we pull them all until they hopefully reveal something, or…?”

“No need,” he answered before moving to the side of the bookshelf and pushing his weight against it, essentially lifting it to swing it open—it was just a door. 

The card reader gleamed, metallic and out of place, with a large metal panel beside it. Nora swiped it. “Well, whatever the Institute was searching for,” the door slid open from the top, disappearing down into the ground, “hopefully, we can take it from them.”

Lifting the light, she shone it over the new doorway to reveal a staircase that headed down. Lights lit the floor, soft, if slightly stark, white, and she scanned the walls and floors for traps, cameras, anything, even turning her light off to see if a laser showed in the darkness. But there was nothing, and she took a step in. 

The immediate _clean_ smell hit her - the radioactive tang and sour smells of the outside world disappeared. It wasn’t like anything she’d ever smelt - the Prydwen was all metal and _people_ , the Vault cold and wet, and even hospitals hadn’t smelt this sterile.

Maxson had went back to retrieve Final Judgment before descending the stairs behind her, his nose crinkling at the smell—nearly almost _gagging_ him—but he kept close by as they reached the bottom of the steps, where it only grew _stronger_. “What is that _smell?”_ he asked with clear disgust in his voice.

“Whatever it is, it’s keeping this place spotless,” Nora murmured, as they made their way down the stairs. The whole place was gleaming, the air still and filtered. “I have a feeling nobody’s been here in a while.”

With an annoyed grunt, his nose crinkled again. “What the hell were they doing down here?” the Elder mumbled to himself. 

All that was at the bottom of the stairs was a door, recessed into the wall. Nora spotted another reader, and swiped the card into it. Once more, the door slid into the ground, revealing a small corridor, and at the end of it, another door.

“For fuck’s sake,” she muttered, looking around briefly. Once more, there didn’t seem to be any traps, so she stepped towards the door and swiped _this_ one. 

This door, however, slid away to reveal a room. It was just as sterile-smelling as this one, if not more, and lit up by lights that were bright but not blinding. It was clean, though - no dust, no dirt, no blood or guts or anything to indicate a fight. That was suspicious as fuck. 

Peeping her head in, Nora looked around, and then she took a few steps in, turning her light off. Nothing happened. She waited a little longer, but if something had changed, it wasn’t obvious. 

The room must have run underneath the house, and it looked like a lab. Metal units lined the walls on either side, some with cupboards above. Various beakers, bunsen burners and other scientific equipment scattered about the place, and as she stepped further in, she noticed a terminal at the end. Making another check for traps, she began to carefully make her way over to it. 

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he fanned out from her to check for hostiles and secure the area, being cautious of any traps, his attention focused solely on his surroundings since he trusted her to be careful and take care of herself—the room wasn’t terribly large, anyway, so he was able to keep an eye on her. Checking beneath desks and in any tight spaces someone might hide, once he was sure there weren’t any enemies in the room with them, he moved over to her and set his weapon on the ground. 

The terminal was protected by a password, but it didn’t take Nora long to crack it. There were a bunch of different entries here. Some had clinical names. The others…

She clicked the first, titled _found a good place_. 

_July 8th 2287_

_Got myself set up. Didn’t take much to biometrically reprogram the chips in the synths they sent after me so that they worked for me instead of that swaggering asshole Ayo. Going to get started immediately. Bioscience might have mocked me, but when I perfect my formula, they’ll be begging me to let them use even a drop of it._

“Well, whoever they were, they were making something,” she noted. “They didn’t leave a name, though. Strange.”

Rather than hovering over her, Arthur opted to lean on the desk beside the terminal, arms crossed over his chest. “I take it they didn’t explain what they were working on, either,” he said as he looked over to her. “I can search the place while you keep reading, if you’d like.”

Nora nodded, and reached into her bag to pull out a spare holotape. She slotted it into the terminal, and set the files to copy over as she moved to the next entry. There wasn’t really much she understood - it mentioned something about pheromones, chemical uninhibitors, stuff she would need specialised knowledge for. 

“Neriah or Quinlan would probably have more use for this,” she commented. “He said he was from Bioscience, from the Institute, so he wasn’t with them, but he doesn’t seem particularly _good_ either.”

“I’m sure they’d appreciate the opportunity to look at whatever we find,” he replied, having moved away from her as he started going through drawers and cabinets, searching for anything useful. Most papers contained notes that were beyond him but he’d likely send a team of scribes to retrieve them some time later, as well as any technology that could be useful that he and the General didn’t take with them when they left. 

The terminal flashed, showing it had finished copying the files, and Nora ejected the tape from the terminal. When they were done here, she would ask him to drop her off at Diamond City. 

_Day 30_

_I finally did it! The hormonal reaction was successful! Field tests were conclusive for that part, at least. I doubt the long term effects will be visible - Raiders have pathetically short lives, but at least I know my next subject will be less likely to need so much at least. You never know what they’ve taken._

_I had to dose her heavily. After that she staggered back off towards her camp, mumbling incoherently. Sadly I wasn’t able to stick around to record additional data._

While she read the next entry, Arthur opened another cabinet to search it, but a container abruptly tumbled out; his quick reflexes had him attempting to catch it out of habit, though the object bounced off his hands and fell onto the floor with a loud _crash_ , combined with the Elder growling _‘shit!’_

Pink liquid spilled out onto the immaculate floor, and a translucent cloud of gas abruptly wafted up into the air. Something _beeped_. 

The lights turned red. Cursing, Nora looked up, and the door slid shut. 

“Fuck,” she hissed, and pushed off from the worktop, running for the door. The keycard flashed in the reader, and the door made a noise but didn’t open. “Oh, come on!” she yelled, swiping again. _Beep_ , nothing. 

Maxson was at her side immediately, reaching up and sliding his fingers against where the door connected to its base to shut and trying to pull it down, though he knew it was a futile attempt. “Fuck,” he groaned, letting his arms fall back to his sides after a moment.

Normally, he wasn’t _clumsy,_ but having just let a container of some unknown chemical fall and break, now seemingly locking them in the room together, might have said the exact opposite. They didn’t know what the chemical was or if it was dangerous, and it didn’t seem like they had any way out of the room, either, let alone a way to contact someone for help. But how long would they be stuck there?

“Did the terminal say what this stuff was?”

Nora ran back to the terminal. The taste of berries started to settle on her tongue, but she quickly forgot all about that.

**_24 hour lockdown inititated._ **

**_23 hours, 55 minutes remaining._ **

“Ah hell,” she growled, tapping esc. 

The green warning remained on the screen. She turned the screen off, then the terminal. 

**_23 hours, 54 minutes remaining_** **.**

“Oh for- _god damnit_ ,” she muttered. “At least I got it all on the holotape.”

Running his hands down his face, Arthur released a heavy sigh. “Great. Well, maybe that’ll tell us something. We need to—“ he paused, his face crinkling in confusion as the taste of berries finally registered on his tongue, but he just shook his head and continued, “—We need to figure it out quickly to make sure this isn’t harmful. What did you find so far?”

“Something about hormones,” she replied, and slotted the tape into her PipBoy. “He wanted to study its long term effects, so I don’t think it’s going to kill us. He seemed to be using it as some kind of drug, though, so...prepare for side effects. He didn’t mention the size of the dose he gave his _test subject_ but it was big and it left her weak somehow.”

“Hormones,” he repeated under his breath, dull nails scratching his jaw beneath his beard. “Doesn’t sound good. I would keep searching, but…” he paused, glancing over to the pool of liquid on the floor, “He doesn’t seem to have stacked his cabinets well.”

Nora scrolled through the list on her PipBoy, and stepped back towards the cabinet. The movement meant her suit was suddenly pulled _tight_ against her core, and she bit down a sudden moan that wanted to escape her, trying to keep her expression neutral as she walked past the Elder. There were other samples in the cabinet, all neatly stacked. 

“That, or he was in a hurry,” Nora mused. 

The _smell_ of the berries was thicker here, and though it was filling the whole room, every breath around this part seemed to slide down her throat like a warm hand, a warm, _masculine_ hand whose fingers were tipped with gun calluses-

Straightening up, Nora briskly walked over to the furthest part of the room from the Elder and leaned back against the unit. “You keep looking,” she suggested. “See if there’s anything else in the room. I’ve got some reading to do and we’re in here for 24 hours.”

He eyed her suspiciously as her movements became sudden and she put distance between them—was her voice a bit nervous? 

“I don’t mind reading. I would prefer it, actually—“

Nora cleared her throat. “My PipBoy, my rules.”

“Oh. Well, alright,” he conceded. “I will… keep looking for anything that might be able to help.” Maxson glanced around, then moved toward one of the desks, pulling a drawer open and rifling through it. He continued through a second desk before something caught his attention—a card scanner, one that was identical to the scanners they’d come across before, on the wall. After briefly eyeing it, he glanced back at Nora. “General, where’s the ID card you had? Looks like there might be something here,” he called. 

Nora looked up, and fished the card out of her pocket, placing it on the nearby surface. “Here you go.” She scrolled through to find the entries.

The Elder was quick to make his way over to where she placed the card and snatched it off the counter, returning to the scanner and swiping it through. After a green light and a couple beeps, the door slid open from the top, revealing a separate room—a bedroom, specifically. “Huh,” Maxson said to himself as he cautiously stepped into the room, glancing around.

It was about half the size of the lab they were stuck in, which was still fairly big, considering. There was a decently large bed and dresser to hold clothes in one area that likely acted as a bedroom; in another closed-off corner was a shower, toilet, and sink; and there were even some… well, decorations, like plants and a painting, though the plants were dead. The smell of everything being overly _clean_ was still there. 

“It’s a bedroom,” he called out to her, his tone slightly impressed with what he was seeing. 

Nora looked up. “Oh? What’s it got in it?” She reached the next entry, the one she’d been going to read before the computer had locked down. 

“Bed, dresser, bathroom including a shower. Got some nice plants, too. You might want to take them back to the castle when we leave,” he answered while he went to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers to see what was in it, then shut it and sat on the edge of the bed. It was… firm. But nowhere near as firm as the beds on the ship. 

“Mhmm,” she replied, distracted. 

_Day 49_

_The worst part of being on the surface is the inability to procure specimens that you can keep under controlled conditions. This lab is barely big enough for me, let alone another test subject or two. I’m making do where I can, using scavvers to test my formula. Most of them are more than happy to get high on unknown substances. A few kept coming back, actually._

_I noticed a significant difference in their physical health each time they returned - increased weight, healthier skin, hell, even better posture. None of the female subjects seem to be multigravida - in fact I would be completely certain most of them are nulligravida. But hopefully by the end of this experiment we shall see if this proves otherwise. The formula has proven resistant to common Wasteland emmenagogues, so unless the subjects undergo significant life-endangering situations of stress, results should be forthcoming within the next few months._

Nora blinked, and sat up. _Nulligravida_ ? Oh _god_ , had he been checking if they were _pregnant_ ?! She swallowed, looking at the puddle on the floor. It...no. No way. No. _Way_. Well, she could pretend all she wanted that she didn’t know what this shit was doing to her, but Nora wasn’t going to lie to herself. 

This was a fertility drug that was filling the air with its sweet, potent scent, and she was locked in for 24 hours with _Arthur fucking Maxson_. 

“You should get some rest,” she called. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” She tried not to let her voice crack. He needed to be in that room _now_ , and he needed to _stay_ there. Or one of them might do something stupid. 

By the time she’d suggested he get some rest, Arthur was lying back on the bed, his legs hanging off the side of the mattress, eyes closed. Yeah, this was _definitely_ better than his bed on the ship, and he’d have no issue getting rest. As much rest as his mind ever allowed. 

With her suggestion, Maxson shed his coat, tossing it onto the nightstand beside the bed as he scooted back to lay properly. “Are you not going to sleep, General?” he asked. “You need to rest, as well.”

“I can’t sleep in here. It...reminds me of the Vault. I’m ok,” she added hurriedly. “I just can’t sleep in places I can’t leave.”

“Oh. My apologies. I didn’t even think...” he paused, glancing toward the open doorway, “If you need anything, I’ll be just in here.”

 _In here._ In _the bedroom_. The heat in her throat bloomed beneath her skin, running like hot water underneath the jumpsuit that suddenly felt _too tight_. She could _feel_ the sudden stiffness of her nipples. The heat fell lower, and Nora hurriedly brought up the next entry, pressing her thighs together and forcing herself not to rub them against one another. 

“Yes, thank you,” she mumbled, her gaze fixed firmly on the PipBoy. “Have a good rest.”

Grunting lightly, he lay back on the bed, sprawling out and closing his eyes; it didn’t take long for sleep to take him.

_Day 72_

_Several of the scavvers disappeared. What a waste of a wealth of information. I may need to go further afield. Literally. If I want to see some proper results I need to use subjects from sedentary lifestyles. Diamond City should have a good source of those. I wonder if that man who was selling chems is still alive, and if he’d be interested in some new stock..._

Nora sucked in a breath as that heat began to _throb_ , and the urge to reach down and touch herself became hard to ignore. Swallowing, she removed her hat. 

She wondered if the gas was hitting him as hard as it was hitting her. Nora bit her lip. 24 hours. 24 fucking hours. That _throbbing_ came again, pulsing in a wet heat that had her desperately trying to keep her breathing even. The fabric of her bra scraped against her nipples, tormenting her with each breath like flecks of heat. Keeping her thighs as close together as possible, Nora leaned back against the unit and scrolled through entries. 

The first entry was simply labelled ‘Formula’ and Nora scrolled through the notes again, pressing her thighs together and stifling her whimper. _Gravis Libido Formula_ was at the top of the notes, and Nora knew enough Latin to ensure that the point was hammered home - this formula was aimed to enhance sexual arousal and ensure pregnancy. Which meant if they gave into it, she would be pregnant, without fail. Because as she scrolled down, what she was reading seemed to be notes from a presentation, describing how the women of the post-bomb world had suffered massive reductions in fertility, and this would be the answer to all those problems. Now she understood what the author of those notes had meant by _long term effects_ and why he hadn’t bothered using the Raider to test anything other than the short term effects of the gas. 

Her right hand moved between her thighs, pressing against the seam of the suit. The fabric wasn’t thick, and Nora began to rub, very slowly, swallowing down the moan that tried to escape her as she found her clit and _pressed_. Her legs spasmed, and her left hand clamped over her mouth. She _shouldn’t_. But now that she _knew_ what the effects of the gas were…

Through the haze of arousal, something occurred to her. She pushed off from the unit and staggered over to the cupboard, opening it very, very slowly to reveal rows of containers, all with the same number as the one that Arthur had dropped. She took them all out and one by one carefully moved them into her satchel, then found a cloth. By the time she returned to the puddle, the taste of berries was thick on her tongue again and she was _hot_ , panting. She ended up simply dropping the cloth into the formula and leaving it to soak. Drugging effects aside, if this could be used _safely_ , there were a lot of women on the surface who would appreciate access to this.

Nora wasn’t going to need it, after all. She had no plans for more children. Not even with tall, dark-haired Brotherhood Elders who could pin her down with one hand and rip off her-

The zip of her Vault suit had come undone somehow. Totally on its own. Nora closed her eyes, exhaling heavily, and leaned back against the cabinet, and pulled off her gloves, tossing them on top of her hat, and then shed her coat. Whatever she did, she could _not_ think about the man in the bedroom nearby. She would _not_ start tugging her suit off, slipping it over her shoulders and down to her waist where she would let it hang whilst she pressed her fingers against her clit through her suit again. 

_Wait_.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**_23 hours 30 minutes remaining_ **

Arthur didn’t ever sleep much, and when he did, it was never _well;_ he was a light sleeper who was plagued by night terrors from childhood trauma, so sleeping in a strange place was more so just dozing that could immediately change from the lightest sound. 

But it wasn’t sound that woke him. It was… something else. Something stirring in his body. 

The moment his eyes opened, his pupils were blown, and he stared up at the ceiling with furrowed brows in slight confusion of just _what_ was happening. He felt… strange. Tingly? _Hot._ There was a light layer of sweat covering his face—no, his _entire body_. He needed air. 

He couldn’t fucking breathe. 

Why the fuck was it so hot? There was no way he’d been asleep that long—he _never_ slept that long.

Sitting up, he immediately unbuckled the collar of his suit, pulling it away from his throat to give himself a chance to breathe, gasping for air as if he’d been suffocating. It helped a little, but he still felt hot, as if fire was closing in all around him—but not _regular_ fire, it was something else. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew it was _there,_ and it made no fucking sense. 

Maxson stood, running a hand through his hair. Where was the General? Did she feel the same way? Was it the atmosphere in the lab? His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he took his first step toward the door, as his suit suddenly felt much _tighter_ in his groin. Fuck, was he _hard?_ This made no fucking _sense._

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down, maybe will the damn thing away, but it didn’t go anywhere and he was forced to try and tuck himself down, but that only made it worse because the mere touch had him almost groaning. He managed, though, and once he felt he wasn’t… well, _showing_ as much, he made his way out to the main lab as calmly and evenly as possible.

But the moment he walked through the door, his eyes landed on her, and all he could do was just… stand there silently, watching her for a moment, jaw tense and cock aching between his legs at the sight. _Fuck._

Touching hadn't helped at all. Nora couldn't even remember how many times she had cum but every supposed relief made the feeling _worse_. She arched against the cold cabinet, one hand cupping her breast as the other worked between her thighs, fingers slipping in and out and providing nothing more than torturous pleasure. A soft sob escaped her lips, her eyes tightly shut.

He could see _everything_ from where he was at, and as much as he wanted to keep watching…

Arthur cleared his throat. “General?”

Nora’s head snapped up and she didn’t know whether to tear her hand away or keep going. Her breath caught, her eyes drinking him in. "Fuck," she keened softly. "I don't- I _can't-_ it's the- _formula, I_ \- _please._ "

The look she was giving him… He swallowed hard, hands clenching and unclenching into fists to try to keep himself under control, but the thread that was holding him back was thin and close to breaking. “General,” he breathed, his eyes slowly gliding down her body and then back up. But the moment she begged him, that thread snapped.

“Fuck,” he quietly groaned before moving over to her, dropping to his knees in front of her where she was on the floor. “What did you find out about… this chemical?” he asked almost breathlessly, his hand moving toward her breast but stopping and hovering, hesitant.

Her hand slowed but didn't stop. "Fertility boost," she gasped out. "If we- we- I'll get- it's meant for _Wastelanders_ , radiation damage, _I don't have that_." She looked him in the eye like she was waiting for a sign that he understood what she was saying. 

Maxson studied her face for a moment before nodding. “Okay,” he replied. “There are other things we can do. Safer things that won’t put you at risk.”

Her fingers almost seemed to be moving of their own volition. "It's not- it won't _help_ ," she whined. "I've been- it doesn't _stop_. Just gets worse." Legs unwittingly spreading wider, she bit her lip.

The Elder scratched at his jaw, frustrated. He’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about fucking her before—bending her over the table in his quarters or the railing in the observation deck, or even fucking her in the vertibird while they were on the way to one of their missions. But here? It was an opportunity, that was for certain. And maybe a bit wrong. 

Yet, it was also risky in that it would get her pregnant. But was that what she actually wanted?

“What, then?” he asked. “You want me to fuck you, General? Is that what you’re asking for?”

Nora's gaze was hazy as she looked him over, and she regained some vague control over her body as she pulled her hand away. Her thighs were soaking wet and she closed them, drawing her knees up to her chest to cover her breasts. 

"You _can't_ ," she protested. "I'm older- you're so _young_ \- it won't just _go away_ \- you'll be," she swallowed, a shiver running through her, " _stuck_ with me because I'll be…"

He was feeling even hotter, like the chemical was setting in even more, and he could feel himself _aching_. But he could tell it wasn’t anywhere near as intense as what she was feeling. “That’s fine. I need children, anyway.” 

“Way to make it _romantic,_ ” she mumbled, her eyes meeting his. She gripped her boots tightly as though to try and ground herself. 

He couldn’t control how his eyes fell to her hands on her boots; _fuck,_ he’d always loved the way she looked in those damn things. “Don’t think there’s anything romantic about this,” he retorted. “But I’ll make it up to you later, if you want.” Returning his eyes to her face, Maxson wet his bottom lip. “Now, are you going to let me fuck you, General? Because, if I’m being honest, I’m aching pretty bad and if the only way to stop this is by having sex, as you said…”

 _You’re too young, you’re going to be stuck with me and I’m so much older_...protestations that should have escaped her died away as she looked at his _mouth_. “Yes, _please_ ,” she panted, as she reached down to start tugging her boots off.

“No, no,” the Elder said quietly as he gently grabbed ahold of her hands, stopping her from taking her boots off. “Leave them on.” 

The moment his hands touched hers an electric rush rolled over her and she swallowed, gasping. “ _Please_ ,” she pleaded again, trembling. She couldn’t say anything else.

That word again— _please_ —nearly had him groaning as he released her hands and leaned in, his lips meeting hers in a rough kiss. At the same time, he reached down and hooked his hands around the back of her thighs just as he stood, lifting her with him and setting her on the edge of the cabinet she was originally leaning against. She shivered as the metal touched her bare skin, a soft gasp escaping her and her arms wrapping around his neck to drag herself closer to him, head pressing against his shoulder. She was _mostly_ undressed, but with her suit and underwear down around her thighs, that presented a problem—and if he planned for her to keep the boots on… well, that suit was going to have to come off one way or another.

Lifting his leg, he pulled out the knife he kept in his right boot and looked down to her clothes that were bundled around her legs, glancing up at her briefly.

“Wait,” she panted, “what...are you…”

“It’s in the way,” he mumbled. “There are clothes in the bedroom you can wear.”

 _More_ heat rolled through her and she knew that the moment she was free of those, he would be able to fuck her. “I... _fuck_ ,” she breathed. “O _k_.”

He went to work without a word and began slicing through the fabric, cutting around her boots first and then between the legs so it would tear away from her. And as soon as she was free from the confines of her suit, he tossed the shredded pieces away and put his knife off to the side on the cabinet, his arms wrapping around her midsection to pull her body against his. She’d be able to feel his cock through his suit; he was hard, and the mere touch of her body against him, even through the fabric, had him fucking _aching_ for more.

“Tell me what you want,” he said quietly.

“You,” she keened, hips grinding _hard_ against the outline of him through his suit. 

A low groan escaped his chest as a wave of heat washed over him, and he unraveled his arms from around her, reaching up to his suit to start unzipping it since he’d already unbuckled the collar in the bedroom. Pulling the zipper down revealed a white undershirt rather than his bare chest, and he pushed his flight suit off his shoulders and down to his hips. He could feel himself growing a bit desperate to get his clothes off, though he was nowhere near as desperate as she was. “How long have you been fingering yourself, hm?”

Her hands slipped further down, scrabbling at his t-shirt to pull it up until it gathered around his ribs. “Please, _fuck_ ,” she slung her thighs either side of his waist and pressed herself against him, “ _don’t,_ I’m not- I can’t _wait_.”

Grabbing onto the back of his shirt, he pulled it the rest of the way off, tossing it to the side while his holotags _clinked_ against one another as they fell against his chest, their blue glow dimming once they settled in the dark expanse of hair that covered his front. “No,” he growled, “I want you to answer. How long? Were you thinking of me while you did it?”

“Yes,” she gasped out, “ _I don’t know_ ,” she added, gripping the back of his neck again. “I _need_ you, _please_.”

The thought of her in the lab, alone, touching herself to the thought of him had his cock throbbing— _fuck,_ he couldn’t wait any longer. Pushing his suit and boxer briefs down to his thighs, he didn’t bother unlacing his boots or taking his clothes off the rest of the way, as this would have to do for now; the feeling of his cock no longer being constricted by the fabric of his clothing nearly made him sigh in relief. Maxson grabbed onto the back of her knees and yanked her closer to the edge of the cabinet so she was mostly hanging off it, the head of his cock pressing against her folds as his lips went to her neck where he placed a few kisses before trailing them up to her ear, nipping the lobe.

“I’m not a gentle man, General,” he said quietly. 

“ _Good,_ ” she panted, her heels pressing against his ass and pushing to try and coax him into sliding into her. 

Slowly, he started pushing forward, his hips moving in a steady back-and-forth motion to ease himself in since he wasn’t entirely sure just how much she’d fingered herself—the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her despite how badly he wanted to fuck her roughly already. She was _tight_ and _wet,_ though he knew she’d be wet considering how much she’d been touching herself and how desperate she was by the time he’d walked into the room. His hands went to the outside of her thighs, holding onto her while he moved, and once their hips were flush together, he was nearly panting against her neck. 

Just those gentle motions felt _impossibly_ good, and Nora clung to him, shaking, as she toppled over the edge with a cry. She was so wet, and so _full_ , that he slid against her sweet spot with ease. If that was _all_ it took from him to make her cum...

 _“Oh, fuck,”_ Arthur groaned just as she tightened around him. He remained still inside her to let her adjust but also to let her _relax_ since she came just from the mere penetration, and if that was all it took, he knew that not only would she be completely worn out and exhausted by the time they were allowed to leave the lab, but she would _definitely_ be pregnant since that increased the chances. “Shit, is that… what you’ve been dealing with this whole time?” he breathed, pulling his head back just enough to look at her.

She nodded, her eyes half-closed. “Yes,” she gasped, keeping her gaze on his chest. “I-it doesn’t _help_ , I don’t- I’m not even _tired_.”

“So you’re saying we’ll be fucking for the next 23 hours?” he asked as his hips slowly pulled back and then pushed forward, testing the waters to see what she could take.

Nora let out a strangled cry as he started to thrust again, her eyes closing tightly. Pressed up against her sweet spot like this, the man was gently working her up to another peak. "Elder," she whimpered, "fuck, if you- if-"

“If I _what?”_ he asked, his head lowering so his lips were at her throat, pressing gentle kisses; he didn’t speed up his thrusts at all, just keeping them slow since it seemed to have her reacting so strongly already.

Muscles tensing, her toes curling in her boots, Nora trembled, trying to relax, to let him have a bit more before she came again, but it was hopeless. He was so fucking _big_ and she had been hit with probably the biggest dose of the formula given his relative size and metabolism. Her eyes tightly shut, she threw back her head, crying out as she came again. 

_“Shit,”_ he groaned against her again, his hips bucking roughly. He could feel her pulsing around him, tightening as she came, and it felt so fucking _good_ —much better than sex normally felt, like he had so many more nerve endings in his cock than usual.

“I’ve barely even done anything to you and you’ve already cum twice, General,” he panted. “Imagine how hard you’ll cum when I _do_ start fucking you.”

A helpless whimper escaped her and she rocked her hips with his, picturing it the way she had been since she’d first slipped her fingers between her thighs, and thinking about how _good_ it was going to be once he lost that languid pace. Now she knew what it was like to have him _fill_ her, the thought of having to wait much longer for him to properly _fuck_ her was getting unbearable. “I- I want it,” she whispered. “ _Please_.”

Her begging was almost doing him in, but he managed to hold it together—barely. “What do you want? What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me,” Nora blurted out. “H- _harder_. _Please_.”

His teeth sunk into her throat just as he bucked his hips hard against her, then kept that same rough pace, fucking her roughly like she’d asked.

Nora _yelped_. The pain of his teeth went straight between her thighs like he’d just licked her clit, and her fingers gripped his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. Head burying in the curve of his shoulder, her lips brushed the muscle there, her sharp yelps fanning over the skin as she tried to ground herself, to not collapse under the sudden onslaught of heavy pleasure that coiled between her thighs with each _brush_ against her sweet spot. She was pretty sure she _wasn’t_ going to die, but _god_ would this be the best way to go. Squeezing him tightly with her thighs, her body tensed up, and without warning she was being dragged under again, heat ripping through her, weakening her muscles. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she cried, slumping against him. 

After releasing her from his bite, Arthur couldn’t hold back the loud moan that rumbled from his chest when she tightened around him _again,_ telling him she was toppling over the edge once more. Fuck, this was the, what, third time since they’d started fucking? He knew it wasn’t really _him,_ more so the _chemical,_ but damn if it wasn’t inflating his ego to some extent.

“How many times did you— _mmm_ —did you cum before I came out here?” he asked, his eyes closing while he relished in the feeling of just how fucking wet she was.

“I don’t _remember_ ,” she almost sobbed, her nails scratching down his back. 

The Elder made a hissing inhale just before releasing her thighs, one arm wrapping around her midsection as his hand slid down to her ass, fingers splayed so he was grasping the top parts of both cheeks, while his other went up to her hair and he threaded his fingers into the dark locks, holding them without grabbing or pulling. “You ever think about me before today?”

“Yes!” she gasped, rolling her hips with his thrusts. Her eyes shut tightly, and she couldn’t release her grip on him even if she wanted to. The constant _stroke_ of his cock against that sensitive patch on her walls - but at this point, what _wasn’t_ sensitive?! - was just winding her up _again_. 

“Yeah?” he asked, panting. “And what did you— _fuck_ —and what did you think about, hm?”

“You,” she whined. “This. _Please, Elder_.”

Maxson stopped thrusting, instead hilting himself so their hips were flush together as he began grinding against her, ensuring that his groin was rubbing against her clit as he did. “Tell me more,” he ordered. _“What_ , exactly, did you think about?”

Tremors rushed through her, thighs tensing around his waist, and with each _grind_ of his hips Nora felt that _peak_ coming closer. “Nononono don’t _, don’t stop_ ,” she pleaded desperately, rocking with him. “ _Please_.”

“Tell me and I’ll continue,” he said as he leaned down just slightly to nip at her neck.

She almost ignored him, her body moving frantically against his in order to reach the edge, arms locked around his neck. The hair on his chest rubbed against her nipples and she keened softly. 

He pulled his hips back and slid out of her even though his own body ached at the loss of contact; he almost regretted it right away. “Then I suppose you won’t get to cum.”

She slumped back against the cold metal, trembling as her hot skin touched it. Sharp breaths escaped her, and her eyes met his, vision slightly blurry. “ _Fuck_ ,” she whined. 

He let his eyes gradually look her over, taking a moment to admire the way she looked mostly-naked and bare and vulnerable _just for him_ —she was so wet between her legs that her thighs were _glistening_ with her slick and cum—before he reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly stroking; fuck, his cock was absolutely soaked with her slick, too. “That stubborn, huh?” he asked with a slight grin.

Nora _did_ ignore him, her fingers dropping to between her thighs. If he could do that, so could she. 

His grin widened. “I thought we just discussed how that only made it worse?”

“ _You_ pulled out,” she shot back breathlessly, her fingers rubbing at her clit. This _just_ wasn’t fair. How come _he_ had enough self-restraint to be able to do that and _she_ was left on the edge of begging him to just _use_ her?

“True,” he admitted. Maxson reached forward and grabbed her wrist, tugging it away from between her legs before he met her gaze. “How about we make a deal, then?”

She tugged at her wrist, though the sensation of him restraining her did _nothing_ to dampen her need. “A deal,” she repeated breathlessly. 

“Mhm. Every time I make you cum, you tell me a little more of your fantasies. And I’ll even tell you some of mine. Deal?” His thumb ran over her pulse point on her wrist.

“That’s not _fair_ ,” she complained. “I-I’ll run out.”

“Until you run out, then.”

She looked away. “...and then?”

His grin broadened. “I’m sure we can figure out something after that, once the time comes.”

She tugged at her wrist. “P-please just... _please_.”

Maxson had to hold back the groan that threatened to escape him. “Your begging is pretty, General, but I still want to hear what you think about. I’m not asking for much, and I’m _offering_ more than I’m asking for, wouldn’t you agree?” His free hand slid up her thigh, just barely grazing over her skin.

Swallowing, Nora whimpered. “F-fuck me, and,” her lips trembled, “I’ll _tell_ you.”

“You will,” he agreed, “But I won’t fuck you _just yet.”_ With that, he released her wrist and lowered himself to his knees in front of her, pushing her legs further apart so he had enough room for his shoulders; his eyes remained on hers as he leaned in and _very slowly_ dragged his tongue up her folds.

Nora's thighs _clamped_ around his head like a vice, a shocked cry escaping her lips. Oh _god,_ the first lick turned her muscles to jelly, her arms giving out as her back hit the wall. Hips immediately rocking against his mouth, Nora scraped her nails across the countertop. She didn’t know whether to _enjoy_ it or _cry_ , knowing full well that when she came, there would be no relief, as usual, and instead of the release that usually came with what was, admittedly, one of her favourite pleasures to receive, she was just going to want him _more_. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she keened. “Nonononono _pleasepleaseplease,_ you _can’t_ , you _know_ -”

A low laugh vibrated into her but he otherwise ignored her pleas, instead continuing with what he was doing by pushing the tip of his tongue between her lower lips and sliding it up to her clit, flicking against it. He only did that a few times before sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking softly— _teasingly_ —and swirling the flat of his tongue against it, as well, one hand slowly rubbing against the inside of her thigh while the other was unlacing one of his boots at the same time. 

Nora's voice came out choked for a few moments as the relentless pleasure returned, coiling hot between her thighs. The noises that came after it were almost uncertain, her mouth wide, eyes fixed on his tongue as the electric sensation of that orgasm grew stronger and stronger. Digging her hands into the metal, scratching her nails across the surface, she panted. With a sharp scream, she came, that soft wet muscle playing with her clit as the intense pleasure rushed over her. Her thighs clamped _tighter_ , heels pressing hard into his back. 

He groaned against her, tugging his boot off and tossing it away before he started unlacing the other one, his tongue lapping between her folds to taste her cum despite how she was clamping her legs around him. His free hand pushed one of her thighs away from his head, pinning it against the top of the cabinet and giving himself more room to move; but once his other boot was loose, he pulled that one off and tossed it away, too, before standing and pushing the rest of his suit down his legs, along with his underwear, kicking them both away and leaving himself naked. 

Immediately, he was back between her legs, his lips pressing against hers as he pulled her into a rough kiss while his cock was grinding against her folds. 

The thought of having him in her was enough to have her shaking, grabbing his shoulders as her thighs came up and wrapped around him. "I need you," she sobbed. " _Elder_. I'm- _please_!”

The _begging_ —it was getting to him again. He made a low noise before shifting his hips back a little and then forward again, slowly pushing into her with a moan. “Fuck,” he breathed, one hand moving to her ass again while the other went to her thigh, gripping. 

She arched, the heel of her hand hitting the metal surface repeatedly as he filled her again, triggering another slow orgasm that left her quaking in his grip. This was almost _unbearable_. “Please,” she gasped. “ _Please_ , don’t _stop_!”

Rather than teasing her this time, however, Arthur started fucking her at a faster pace; it wasn’t too fast or rough, more so moderate, but it was better than how he’d been fucking her before. Panting, he groaned against her, fingers gripping her thigh even tighter.

Nora wrapped herself tightly around him, her mouth pressing against his neck in frantic little kisses, pausing to cry out softly in pleasure as she felt the coil of heat starting to grow again. "Maxson," she gasped, "more, _please_ , I _need_ -!" 

The hand on her thigh went to her hair, fingers threading into the dark locks and gripping as he yanked her head back so she looked at him. “My name. Say it,” he ordered while snapping his hips roughly against her. 

“Ow!” was what escaped her instead, and she slapped at his hand even as she moaned from the pace and the hard thrust of his hips. 

Loosening his hold on her hair, Arthur kept his fingers in it but was no longer grabbing. _“Say it, General,”_ he ordered again, his voice a gruff demand.

"Arthur," she gasped out. The brief shock of pain hadn't been enough to quell her pleasure, and she shuddered. " _Arthur!_ " Nora cried, coming around him _again._

“That’s it,” he purred, praising her while his hips slowed just a little to help her ride her orgasm out. “There you go. Very good. My name sounds so nice coming from you, wouldn’t you agree?”

Nora leaned in and kissed him roughly, her hips working to coax him to fuck her harder. "Yes," she gasped, "yes, _please,_ Arthur, I _need_ you!"

The rough kiss had him leaning into her, his teeth clipping her bottom lip while he pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, giving her what she seemed to be aching for even though he only did it once, returning to that same slower pace. “You _need_ me, hm?” he panted against her; his hand slid up from her thigh and back to her ass, making her roll her hips into him with each thrust he made.

Her eyes met his, half-dazed and desperate, and she trembled. “Please,” she almost sobbed. “ _Arthur._ ” The heat in her was already growing again and she rocked against him as best she could, squeezing his cock with her walls to try and _coax_ him. 

Licking his bottom lip, the hand in her hair pulled her head toward him again until their mouths crashed together in another kiss, this one rougher than before and even a bit more desperate. At the same time, he gave her what she wanted—his hips repeatedly slamming against hers, fucking her hard.

Nora cried out sharply, heels digging into him as yet another orgasm started to coil between her thighs. “Please,” she begged it like it was a mantra, “Arthur, _pleasepleaseplease_ \- I need- you to- _cum_ , please!”

The begging was quickly doing him in as heat was coiling deep in his belly, threatening to release soon. Closing his eyes, Maxson ducked his head and pressed his lips to her throat, kissing along the column and gently nipping the skin as he kept fucking her, seeking his own end since he knew he wouldn’t even have to worry about trying to get her to hers—fuck, she’d already found hers numerous times by now and all he’d done was stick his dick in her and tease her a little.

It really didn’t take long for him to get to the edge, and as he panted against her throat, he thrusted into her a few more times before pushing their hips flush together as he came, a low groan escaping his chest. _“Fuck.”_

As the Elder came in her, Nora fell into her next orgasm with a long moan of relief. And then something _changed_ , as he twitched and filled her, like the abrupt heat had lessened, burning away to almost _normal_ levels of arousal. Sagging against the man, Nora panted, her brow furrowing. Wait...did...did that happen... _because_ Maxson had just cum in her?

Gently, his arms wrapped around her while she leaned into him, though he didn’t bother pulling out, instead just holding her as he rested their cheeks against one another, panting, trying to breathe. But after a few moments, once he’d finally slowed his breathing down, he finally spoke, his voice quiet. “Better?”

Exhaling shakily, she looked up. “I-yes. It feels...less intense. Like...you- _finishing_ \- helped.”

One eyebrow arched. “Helped? Helped _how?”_

“It doesn’t feel like,” she swallowed, “like I’m gonna- lose it if you don’t- f-fuck me. At...at least right now. It’s...where I-I usually am when I’m...turned on.”

He made a noise of acknowledgement before slowly pulling his hips back, letting his cock slide out of her—only to realize he hadn’t gone soft at all. Letting his gaze drop down between them, both eyebrows raised before he glanced up at her. “... Might be affecting me, too,” he mumbled.

Nora flushed. “Oh,” she whispered, as he trickled out of her and began to drip down her thigh. “I-I see.” At the _normal_ level she was now...she kind of wanted to get her mouth around him, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t last long, and Arthur might not appreciate her interrupting a blowjob to beg him to fuck her again. “W-well that makes sense,” she mumbled. “If-it’s supposed to encourage...procreation, then...it would be rational to- to enhance the, uh. Stamina.”

“I suppose it would,” he quietly agreed, his eyes zoning in between her legs as he saw his cum seeping out of her—and there was _a lot_ of it, much more than he’d ever cum in the past. Part of him wanted to push it back into her, though he wasn’t sure if that was just because he _enjoyed_ doing it or if it was something else the chemical was doing to him. Maybe he’d just blame it on the chemical. “Well, it doesn’t hurt or anything. At least not yet. So, I can ignore it for now,” he said with a shrug. “If you’d prefer, that is.”

“Well don’t,” she swallowed, “um, force yourself.”

“I wouldn’t be,” Arthur replied, glancing down to her lips. “I just don’t want to force _you_ since you seem… well, _sated.”_

“I don’t...know how long that’ll...last,” she mumbled. There was a sort of _throb_ in her core where he had been fucking her, and as Arthur’s cum slowly dripped out of her, it seemed to get more _pressing_. The heat started to return. She pressed her lips together. “...s-so...maybe that...lasts...about a minute...before…”

“So you’re saying I should fuck you again?” he asked in that same low, gruff tone. Not getting soft at all was… well, he wasn’t sure whether it was a good or bad thing, but he’d take it as a good thing for now. After all, he was getting to fuck the General, right? “I could just pull you off the counter and bend you over it, instead. Fuck you from behind. Would you like that?”

If he’d still been in her, he probably would’ve very definitely _felt_ the way her walls clenched around nothing at the sudden picture in her head. Nora nodded, her breath catching as the heat rushed through her once more. 

A grin stretched across his face and he quickly grabbed onto her thighs before stepping back once and yanking her off the counter so she was standing on her feet. Arthur then grabbed her hip with one hand and spun her around, the other going to the middle of her back as he roughly pushed her forward, forcing her to bend over the counter so her ass was stuck out, his groin pressing against her as it was. “Like this?”

This was her favourite position, and the speed and strength that he’d used to get her into it would’ve been enough to turn her on if she hadn’t already been starting to get _hot_ again, the need to get _bred_ slowly suffusing her. “Yes,” she panted, a mixture of slick and cum dripping down her thigh. “Arthur, _please_.”

Having her bent over for him, her ass stuck out… it was a fucking _sight._ Arthur couldn’t stop himself from slowly looking her over, up and down her bare back and where his hand held her down, all the way to her ass. _Fuck._ His free hand wrapped around his cock, stroking a couple times before slowly pushing into her in a single thrust until his hips were flush against her. “So _needy,_ General.”

Her foot curled up, heel digging into his ass as she ground herself against him. Another orgasm rocked her, this one a little smaller and slower, leaving her shaking atop the metal counter. “Please,” she gasped again. It was like it was the only word she could say right now, and she wanted to say something else but the sensation of him filling her was too good for her to be able to think when she was so overwhelmed by the pleasure and the formula.

“Please what, hm?” he asked, his hips remaining still other than just barely grinding.

“Arthur,” she rocked back against him as the _urge_ started to grow again, almost clouding her mind as the sensation of him in her was enough to somehow trigger the formula again, “ _please_ , I- f-fuck me.”

“I did, didn’t I?” he asked, his voice teasing. “What more could you want?”

Grunting in frustration, she worked herself back and forth on him, _squeezing_ on purpose with her walls. Her nails dug into the counter, and she glanced back at him over her shoulder. 

He made a low noise as the urge to just give in and fuck her was intense, but he held his ground. “Tell me.”

“I just did!” she almost snapped at him, exhaling heavily. She almost couldn’t _stop_ the way she was working herself against him, and if she kept going like this...she was going to cum again, and-

Maxson abruptly pulled his hips back and then snapped them against her ass.

Nora almost hit the edge then and there, and her boot heel pressed hard against his backside, her back arching. “Arthur, _please_ ,” she keened. “I-I _need_ you. I can’t- don’t- don’t make me _play_ , I can’t _do this_ -!”

Leaning forward, both hands planted on the counter on either side of her, his chest pressing against her back. “What if I want to play?” he whispered.

“M’gonna cry,” she mumbled. 

Maxson snorted lightly and pushed himself back to standing up straight, his hands returning to her hips just as he started fucking her; but he didn’t start out slow or moderate like last time, instead slamming his cock into her roughly, his hips clapping against her ass right away as he sought to hear the noises she’d been making. “Don’t want that, now do we?” he growled.

Nora was immediately _coming_ , her voice disappearing for a few moments with the sudden shock of stimulation that rushed through her and sent her careening over the edge. Then it all came out in a sharp wail, her back arching up, nails scraping across the metal surface as she was reduced to a quaking mess. 

The feeling of her squeezing around him, nearly _pulsing,_ had his eyes tightly closing while he moaned. Considering how much he’d cum _last_ time, he could feel his spend almost being forced out of her with each thrust he made, dripping down the both of them into a puddle on the floor. _Fuck,_ if that was any indication how the rest of their time together was going to be like… this entire laboratory was going to be… well.

“Fuck, Nora,” he groaned, gripping her hips even more as he pulled her into each thrust he made. 

The sound of his voice around her name sent little frissons of heat down her spine, and she leaned back a little, trying to get closer to him. “Arthur,” she moaned, parting her thighs even wider for him. Up on her elbows, she tried to work with his thrusts, but he was _pounding_ her, and she wasn’t able to do much other than just _take_ it. 

“No, keep ‘em together,” he ordered, his foot nudging the outside of her boot. “Press ‘em closed.”

Her legs were feeling weak as he kept up that rough pace, and she just about managed to get them closer together without slipping from the counter, which wouldn’t have been much fun. Though Nora had a feeling that Maxson would’ve caught her regardless. He seemed to have a hold on her. 

With her legs closed, she felt _tighter,_ and his cum was working as a lubricant that almost had him slipping out of her a couple times. Still, he kept up his pace, and while he might have had to slow down or even pause any other time, he was able to just _keep going,_ like he didn’t even need a break, which just allowed that heat to start coiling deep in his belly again. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned while his eyes closed and head tipped back a bit.

“Keep- talking,” Nora gasped out, pressing the heels of her hands against the countertop. So he had been right to get her to keep her thighs closed, as much as she wanted to spread them wider and have him fuck her to the hilt. Panting, she shook and felt another orgasm mounting. Any other day, and she would’ve been exhausted. 

“If we’re stuck here for the next— _mmm_ —for the next however many hours, then fucking you from behind like this is probably— _fuck_ —is probably going to happen the most,” he panted. “Because I gotta admit, General,” one hand left her hip and went to her shoulder, fingers curling around it and using the leverage to keep pulling her back into his thrusts, “You look so fucking good bent over for me.”

Biting down on her lower lip, Nora _shook_. She was picturing it now, the idea of spending _hours_ pinned to this counter with Arthur fucking her until their mess was dripping out of her. They would absolutely _ruin_ the leather of her boots and she would have to clean them somewhere privately, but oh _god_ , as she reached for his hand, grabbing at it to pull it to her breast, she felt herself _tip_ over the edge, and Nora came _again_ with a cry. 

Her orgasm coaxed him closer to the edge though he wasn’t there just yet. With his hand now on her breast, he pulled her up against him, standing with his chest against her back, and his other hand that was on her hip instead slipped down between her legs to rub at her clit even as she was still coming. “That’s it, General,” he panted, his mouth close to her ear. “Let’s see if you can— _mmm_ —let’s see if you can cum again right away.”

Yelping in shock, Nora’s legs tried to squish together and push at his hand, but all that did was trap his fingers against her clit and a tremor rocked her as she pulsed around him, her walls tense and tight and still contracting to milk him. She gripped at his wrist, not to pull it away but as something to hold onto, her other hand wrapping around the back of his neck. It didn’t take long for her to cum almost immediately after the first. She trembled, legs shaking through it. 

The constant pulsing around his cock did him in fairly quickly, and as she came again, he followed right after her with a low moan that was muffled against her neck. His hips were pushed flush against her ass again and he could already feel his cum leaking out of her and around himself despite how he hadn’t even pulled out yet. “Fuck,” he breathed before placing soft kisses along the side of her neck, trailing them down to her shoulder. “It’s going to get everywhere.”

That relief swept through her, and even as he started to kiss down her body she almost collapsed against the counter. “Arthur,” Nora managed to pant out, “I- I- can we- move?”

“If you want,” he answered, then pulled his hips back so his cock slid out of her.

 _Fuck_. She quickly closed her legs completely, arching up so as to stop the mess from immediately escaping. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes, Nora pressed herself against the counter. “Could-could you grab a cloth?” she asked, her cheeks burning. 

When he stepped back, he couldn’t stop himself from dragging his tongue over his bottom lip while his eyes slowly looked her up and down from behind, taking in the sight of her ass stuck up in the air. “Yeah, sure,” he mumbled even though he didn’t move right away, instead just _staring._ But after a second, he glanced around, humming, unsure where to even grab a cloth from—at least until his eyes landed on her shredded suit on the ground.

Well, it worked.

Snatching a piece of it up, he held it out to her. 

Nora’s eyes fell on the suit, and then moved up to him. “I hate you,” she muttered, rolling her eyes, and took the piece of cloth, pressing it between her thighs as she stood up straight. The _mess_ leaked out of her immediately, coating the cobalt blue fabric, and she turned around, wiping herself off, swallowing. They wouldn’t have long before the relief was gone, and her legs were slightly shaky as she tossed the cloth aside and began moving towards the bedroom. 

That same grin stretched across his face again. “You’ll learn to feel otherwise,” he countered, but just turned and leaned back against the counter, waiting for her to finish. His cock was _still_ hard despite how he’d already cum twice, not even going soft in the slightest, and he wondered just how his body was adapting to allow the changes. 

But the second she started moving toward the bedroom, his eyes focused on her ass again, staring like he had moments ago, before he silently followed.

Nora kicked aside scraps of suit as she went, and when she reached the bedroom, her eyes scanned it. It wasn’t _cosy_ by any description - it looked scientific and sterile and bland - but it was a bedroom with a bed, and in the corner there was a shower cubicle with glass doors and a working toilet and sink. Her skin felt sticky and sweaty at the sight of it and the thought of getting clean tempted her, but even as she moved over to the bed, that _relief_ started to wear off again, and the pulses of heat throbbed through her once more, leaving her breathless as she reached the bed. And she didn’t feel _tired_ , so she sat on the mattress and began to remove her boots.

If he thought she was keeping _those_ on in bed, he had another thing coming. 

But then again with the formula wreaking havoc in their bodies, Nora had a feeling that _both_ of them were going to spend the next however many hours left with a _lot_ more things coming. 


	3. Chapter 3

Having followed her into the room, Arthur moved to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge before shifting and lying on his back, his ankles crossing over one another and arms crossing behind his head. Normally, he wouldn’t have been so _comfortable_ in such an unfamiliar area, but it was clear they were alone and weren’t getting out any time soon. 

Nora glanced briefly over at him, then at his cock, and quickly looked back to where she was working the black leather off her thighs to toss it to one side. It didn’t take long to get them both off, and she darted up to press the door button and close it, leaving them in the bedroom with no view into the lab. It wasn’t like anyone was coming down, and she rejoined him on the bed, stretching out beside him. 

She didn’t get to enjoy it long. The soft brush of the fabric on her skin was already enough to have her lips parting, exhaling heavily. 

The moment she stood up, his eyes were on her, watching the way she moved; but as soon as she turned back around, he met her gaze before closing his eyes, letting out a relaxed sigh. He felt the bed dip beside him while she crawled onto it, knowing she was finding a comfortable position—but the exhale caught his attention. One eye cracked open as he looked over at her. “Already?”

“Mhmm.” Her cheeks were burning, and her gaze briefly met his. “H-how, uh, should we…”

Humming, Maxson uncrossed his ankles and arms, then quickly reached over to grab her around the waist, pulling her so her legs were on either side of him. “Like this,” he answered. “Though, it is a shame you took the boots off.”

“The,” she cleared her throat, leaning over him as she shuffled forward enough to press his cock against her clit, “soles were...dirty, so...not- not good for the bed.” Lifting her hips, Nora reached down, gripping his cock in one hand. He was still _soaked_ in their combined mess, and she easily worked him into her, taking him to the hilt and sitting flush in his lap in one smooth motion that _almost_ made her cum. That was- that was good, right? Progress. She couldn’t believe she would _miss_ the idea of cumming in one thrust but that surely meant the chemical in her body was...starting to be worked out? She hoped so. 

“Excuses,” Arthur mumbled while his hands gently rubbed up and down her thighs, only letting out another low moan as soon as she was sitting in his lap again, his cock buried inside her. He let his gaze look her up and down once more, though this was a completely new angle, and one he knew he’d enjoy seeing again and again. But there was one thing missing—

“Hold on,” the Elder murmured as he sat up, their chests pressing together while he reached up and behind her and started pulling the pins from her hair, tossing each one onto the floor as soon as it was free. Once he’d pulled every pin out, freeing her hair, he gently threaded the fingers of one of his hands into it and pulled her into a brief kiss. “Better.”

Some of the hair that fell loose brushed the tops of her breasts, and Nora curled into him even as her hips started to grind in his lap, riding him like it was an instinct she couldn’t stop herself from following. Part of her wanted to complain about the idea of collecting all the pins later, but the _kiss_ made her melt, and so she gripped the back of his neck, parting her thighs wide so that she could completely straddle his waist and get as much of his cock in her as possible. Already she could feel him gently bumping against her sweet spot and she moaned, lashes fluttering shut. 

Laying on his back again, one hand went to her hip, pushing and pulling her to encourage her movements into being a bit faster, while the other slid down between her legs, his palm placing flat on her mound as his thumb found her clit and started to rub quick, rough circles on it. “Let me feel you cum for me again, General,” he purred.

She gripped the bedsheets with both hands, bracing against the mattress. Nora couldn’t help the loud cry that escaped her, brows drawing in as she rapidly began to ride Arthur, her back arching. Pressure coiled hard between her thighs, caught between the sudden strokes against her sweet spot and the attention he was paying to her nub. Her thighs tensed, and her toes started to curl. _Already_. Thank god for the regenerative properties of the chemical - she should’ve been sore by now, but she was enjoying the fullness and the pleasure as it began to peak, leaving her tight around Arthur’s cock as she cried out again, her eyes tightly shut and a bead of sweat dripping down her neck. 

Sliding his hand back to her ass, he gripped her tightly, his other thumb still rubbing her clit even as she peaked—and, _fuck,_ she was squeezing him again. It had him groaning, his back arching just a little, as well, while his eyes tightly closed. “There you go. _Fuck.”_

Quickly, he pulled his thumb from her clit, that arm instead wrapping around her midsection and pulling her upper body flat against him, chest-to-chest, while he started thrusting up into her, using the leverage he had from his knees bent to fuck her hard.

The sudden lack of touch to her clit had Nora keening, but it was soon replaced, her voice coming out in a series of high pitched winded-sounding moans. Her thighs kept widely parted, and she looked down at him, lips open, face drawn in an expression of ecstasy as she released the bedsheets and grabbed at his shoulders, her nails digging in hard. 

He took a sharp, hissing inhale from the stinging sensation on his shoulders, though it only encouraged him to keep going, fucking her rougher, his fingers digging into her asscheek as he gripped and held onto her.

But Arthur stopped after a few more thrusts and released her from his hold, nudging her to sit back up on him, instead. With his hands back on her hips, he started guiding her back and forth to grind on him once more. “Come on, do this again,” he quietly ordered. “Rub your clit on me.”

Angling herself downward so that she got the angle correctly to do so, Nora’s hair swung over her shoulder as she rolled her hips against his, her hands bracing against his chest. Her breath was coming out in sharp staccato gasps, and as that _heat_ started to grow again, her eyes closed. 

“That’s it,” he purred, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip as he let his eyes slowly look her body over while she rode him. _“Fuck,_ you look so good.” One hand slid up to her breast, cupping it, while the other went to her waist, and he was slightly rolling his hips up into her each time she moved backward, only to fluidly ride forward on him again. 

Everything just felt _good_ . His hand on her breast pulled a soft gasp out of her, nails scratching at his chest, and she kept her thighs wide, her hips so close to his that she was practically just grinding with his cock in her, rubbing against that sweet spot, stroking at her clit, two waves of sensation enhanced by the _wet_ noise of him moving in and out of her. She sped up a little as she got closer to that peak, _again_ , and this time her nails dug into him, scraping past the wiry hair covering his chest and biting at the flesh. She didn’t even mean to do it - Nora just needed to _ground_ herself with something. 

Maxson couldn’t stop his hands from gripping her a little rougher as she scratched him harder than before, a low groan rumbling from his chest while his eyes rolled up some and closed. _“Mmmfuck,”_ he breathed, his hips bucking up into her once even though there wasn’t much he could really do with it. Glancing down at her fingers that were nearly latched onto his chest, he then flicked his eyes up to her face. “More. Keep doing it.”

Brow furrowing, her eyes opened and she glanced down at him, her gaze slightly hazy. She briefly noticed that the way she was using his chest as leverage was pushing her breasts up and there was a brief hit of embarrassment, but then her thighs started _shaking_ and she knew she was about to cum. 

“Arthur,” she whined, her voice trembling. 

Leaning up onto one hand, he ducked his head at the same time to where his mouth met her breast, lips closing around her nipple and gently biting at and sucking on it. 

A short scream escaped her and she clamped down on him, hips rocking frantically to draw out the pleasure as she came. One hand curled into his hair and scratched at his scalp, the other still clawing at his chest. Her voice wavered as she kept riding him, and what had once been a minute or so of _too_ much post-orgasm immediately became _need_ again as she kept riding him, trying to coax him into coming in her and relieving her of this insistent urge to just get _bred_. 

“Arthur, _please_ ,” she managed to gasp out, “c-c- I need- I need you to- _please_ , just- f-f-”

She couldn’t say the words that she _needed_ to say - cum in me, fill me, they got stuck on her tongue and refused to come out thanks to how much _embarrassment_ she felt at saying them. They were already naked and fucking and she couldn’t do it. 

There was already heat building deep in his belly and at the base of his spine, but her begging him and scratching at his chest again was certainly doing him in much quicker. Granted, she wasn’t saying the words he would’ve liked, but she was still _begging,_ and it still sounded _good._

Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he remained leaning up on one arm, the other wrapping around her hips while she rode him. His eyes turned upward to watch her face as he panted, taking in the sight of how she looked while so damn needy. “You want me to fill you up, General?” he asked breathlessly. “Leave you dripping with my cum again?”

She nodded frantically, almost collapsing against him. “Pleasecuminme,” she blurted out, and immediately looked away, her eyes fixed on his chest. 

Her request had a grin briefly flashing across his face and that heat was just _coiling_ even tighter now. But with her leaning against his chest, Arthur laid on his back again, both arms wrapping around her—one around her midsection and the other around her shoulders, his fingers threading into her hair—as he bent his knees a bit more and started fucking up into her again, seeking his own end rather than worrying about hers. And it didn’t take long, either, only a few moments of him pounding into her from below before he pushed his hips flush against her, a low moan escaping him as he came for the _third_ time since they were put under lockdown.

Panting, Maxson slowly lowered his hips back down onto the bed, pulling out of her while his arms kept their tight hold, almost refusing to let go. “Shit,” he breathed.

Nora kissed him softly, the _desperation_ dying away slowly as he finished in her _again_. “Th-thank you,” she mumbled, licking her lips. 

He made a light noise of acknowledgement, slightly nodding his head as his eyes closed, but didn’t really say anything even while his arms finally released her, falling flat on the bed. He _should_ have felt exhausted by now—but he wasn’t.

“So,” her eyes fell on the red marks she had left on his chest. Then she didn’t know what else to say. What _could_ she say? She wasn’t really much for conversation right now, not with how this... _day_ was going so far. Nora traced her hand over the marks, her eyes flicking up to his. “You, uh. Was this...um. How you _expected_ to...spend your day?”

One eye cracked open to look at her. “... Is this your attempt at small talk after sex, General?”

“Well I,” she swallowed, brushing her fingers through the thick, dark hair, “I’m just...taking what time I have in between being,” her cheeks burned, “ _desperate_ . So, yes? I-I didn’t...exactly expect this to happen. Ever. So I didn’t really _plan anything out_.”

Humming, Arthur closed his eyes again as he thought. While he wasn’t tired, he figured his body might need _some_ sort of rest for a few moments, so relaxing in between when he’d last satiated her and when he’d need to do it again might be a good idea. “Tell me what you enjoy most during sex.”

“Uh,” her eyes widened, “w-what?”

He let out a dramatic sigh before looking at her. “General, if we’re going to be stuck in here together for however long, and if most of that time is going to consist of us _fucking,_ then we might as well learn what one another likes, wouldn’t you agree? Make the best out of a strange situation.”

“You could make it sound like less of a _chore_ ,” she muttered. 

“I didn’t realize I’d been complaining while fucking you this entire time,” he countered, one eyebrow arched. 

“I just thought we were _already_ ‘making the best’,” she told him. It seemed like a pregnancy joke just waiting to happen.

“We are, to a certain extent. But kinks make it better,” he replied with the shrug of one shoulder.

“Well, I can find it easier to tell you what I _don’t_ like,” Nora said. "Don't choke me. Ever. No beating. No cutting or blood, scratching and biting is fine but no other pain. Nothing public. No...bodily fluids. And...no wax or heat. Ice...is fine."

“Alright, I can deal with that. But what do you like _most?”_

She glanced away briefly. “Um.” 

She wasn’t a _teenager_ , for god’s sake. She should be able to just _say_ it. Maxson was primed to pounce on her anyway; she could enjoy it whilst the drugged up arousal lasted until he changed his mind about her and eventually realised that she was too old for him. 

“Being,” Nora bit her lip, “tied up.”

“Really, now?” he asked with a grin. “Anything else?”

“You, uh,” her voice dropped into a whisper, “edged me. Earlier.”

“Bondage, edging… you really do surprise me, General,” he teased. “But these are _good_ surprises, I will admit. Is that all? Or are there any other hidden kinks you want to whisper to me?”

Nora's cheeks burned. "How," her voice caught, "how about you tell me _yours_."

Chuckling, one of his hands gently stroked her side. “Very well. Mm… my list of what I don’t like is partially similar to yours. I will choke if asked but won’t be choked. No bodily fluids. I’m typically not in a position to have wax or ice used on me, but I’ll use them on you if asked. Not a huge fan of cutting or blood, either. I do not want your hands near my throat; your mouth is fine, and your hands on the back of my neck are fine, but nowhere near my throat.” The hand on her side lifted until it was just his fingertips grazing up and down her skin. “I like being scratched and bit. Some pain is good.” His eyes flicked to her. “Does that help?”

“Yeah.” The sensation of the light touch on her skin was almost _electric_ . “D-do you...um...I know you’re...in control, but...do you, uh…” The thought of the word was already bringing up _images_ in her mind. “...dominate too?”

“I do,” he replied, watching her reaction. “Have you been a sub before?”

“Yes.” There was that _need_ growing again. “Often. Mostly- mostly always. My...safeword was south, in case we- um, need it.” 

“Good to know.” Studying her face for a moment, he then glanced around before gently nudging her off of him and getting off the bed, moving to one of the dressers. He tugged the top drawer open and started looking through the clothes in it, pulling out a couple items as he searched, before settling on a thin shirt, then shoved the drawer shut again and approached the bed.

 _Oh_ . Nora’s stomach swooped expectantly and she _heard_ her breath catch. Nibbling on her lower lip, she glanced over his naked body, taking in what had been hidden beneath his suit all these months. She couldn’t help sweeping her tongue out over where her teeth had been. “You’re...um. Are we...jumping into it...immediately?”

Standing beside the bed, Maxson started ripping the shirt into long, thin shreds, but paused at her question, one eyebrow arching. “Do you not want to?”

“It’s been a little while since I- so I’m-,” she swallowed, “just... _thinking_. A lot. About it. In a good way. If that makes sense.”

“Mm, well, how can I help?” he asked as he tore off another strip, then tossed the rest of the shirt away before sitting on the edge of the bed, partially facing her. “I don’t cross boundaries, and we can take it as slow as you like.”

“No, it’s not,” she shook her head, “I just- I never expected _this_ \- with- _at all_ with you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“You, um, don’t think I’m, maybe too old?” she asked.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and slightly cocked his head, looking at her incredulously. “Too old? General, you’re not really that much older than me. And even if you _were,_ age does not concern me.”

“That’s a relief,” she mumbled, glancing down at the t-shirt strips in his hand. “S-so...what- what are you thinking of...first?”

“Well,” he began, glancing her over, “I’ll start with tying your hands up, see how you take to it—and _me._ Maybe play with you a little first, then fuck you from behind.”

Nora’s breath caught sharply and _heat_ rushed through her, her own mind playing out the scenario in her head as she felt that _drip_ from between her thighs again. At this point, it was entirely _her_. All of him had spilled out. She nodded, trying not to tremble in a mixture of arousal and expectation. “How do you,” her voice came out gasped, “want me to…”

“Why don’t you lay on your stomach for me, hm?” he suggested.

Nora rolled over, her cheek pressing against the sheets. Exhaling heavily, she closed her eyes briefly. A countless amount of orgasms and what was probably an hour of sex, if not more - hopefully more - should have left her strung out and tired but she wasn’t. 

Moving behind her, Maxson straddled her upper thighs, just beneath her rear, the length of his cock settling along her ass while he gently took ahold of her wrists and guided her arms so they were stretched out in front of her, then started binding her hands to the headboard of the bed with one of the strips of cloth. He made sure it was tight enough that she wouldn’t be able to just pull free from it but that it also wasn’t _too_ tight, gently tugging on it once he was done. “Good?” he asked, his eyes flicking up to her face.

Nora nodded even as the heat suffused her at the merest brush of the cloth against her wrists. “Yes,” she gasped out, unable to move from beneath his legs. Not that she really wanted to. Her thighs were slightly parted and slick with their combined mess, and her hair wasn’t in her face. There was no discomfort. 

“So, before we go any further,” he let go of her bindings, one hand instead going to the bed to hold himself up as he was leaned forward, the other going palm-flat to her back to gently and slowly stroke up and down her spine, “I’m not sure how you’ve done it in the past, but I want to make it clear you can use your safe word for anything at all. But if you feel you want me to slow down or pause instead of stop everything we’re doing, then you tell me to stop and I stop. I don’t play games unless we agree upon something beforehand, nor do I fuck around with overstepping boundaries.” The hand on her back slid up toward her face, gently brushing some hair behind her ear. “I may be in control but that doesn’t make you powerless, and you know that.”

Nora nodded, though she moaned softly as he brushed her hair aside. “I know,” she breathed, her eyes closing briefly, enjoying the warm sensation of his palm on her back. “I’ve done this before. Used it before. You...aren’t _terrifying_ , you know. I’m not afraid of using it.”

A smile broke his lips. “Some people think I’m… intimidating, so I’m glad you’re not afraid to use it. But this is just a precaution—I have no doubt you know how this works, I just don’t want either of us to be put into a position we may end up…” he paused as he thought, “Mm, _regretting_ that we didn’t communicate beforehand. I’ve learned that the hard way.” 

Sliding down her body, Arthur pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder before trailing them toward her spine and then slowly down the middle of her back. “I try to communicate what I expect and want,” he clarified.

Nora groaned when his lips met her skin. “Mhmm,” she gasped. “That’s...that’s good. What- do you expect?”

“Obedience, for one,” he quietly replied before gently letting his tongue drag along a small spot in the center of her back.

 _Obedience_ . Tricky, considering the way he liked to talk right now got her wanting to _disobey_ in a way she _never_ had with Nate. “Uhuh,” Nora panted, the skin twitching beneath his tongue. “A-any, _mmm_ , more?”

Sliding further down, his hands went to her hips, gently gripping, while his elbows were on the bed holding him up, and he continued pressing soft kisses, this time against her lower back. “Your enjoyment.”

“U-understood,” she breathed. The brush of the fabric on her nipples was difficult to ignore and the _teasing_ sensation on the stiff peaks was hard to stop. If she kept working herself into every source of stimulation, she was going to go a little crazy. 

“There is one more thing,” he said as he reached where her back turned into the curve of her ass, gently biting the area. “I also expect you to address me as _‘Sir.’_ Do I make myself clear?”

Her eyes widened, and she looked back. "I...oh. That might...take some getting used to. I've never used...titles."

A wide grin stretched over his face and he slid a bit further back, moving to where he was able to nudge her legs apart with his knees, then gently pulled her up onto her knees even though it’d have her in a downward-facing position. “Then I suggest you get used to it quickly.”

Nora found her ass in the air and her legs spread, and she was _dripping_ down her thighs. Her breath caught. "Yes...sir?"

One hand gently stroked over her ass. “Good. Now, remember earlier when I said I wanted to hear about your fantasies? Let’s revisit that. You tell me about your fantasies and I’ll let you cum—and considering you’re tied up, I think I’m in the more advantageous position, wouldn’t you agree?”

A shiver ran through her. “Y-yes,” she gasped. “Sir,” she added quickly. Her cheeks were burning, and the gentle touch against her skin left her rocking just a little into that touch. “I-I,” she swallowed, “well,” tugging at the bindings, she glanced back at him, “w-wanted _this_. You, like this. Not...under lockdown, but...you know.”

The hand on her ass slid between her legs, his fingers gently rubbing along the outside of her folds. “Go on,” he encouraged.

“I,” she exhaled, “like blindfolds, and- and getting- _pinned_. And...I-I said ice...didn’t I? Not-not wax. Just ice.”

“Mhm.” His middle and ring finger dipped between her folds and into her to the last knuckle, slowly moving in and out but not doing anything more. “Bondage, edging, blindfolds, manhandling, ice.” The list was being made as a mental note, something he’d remember for the rest of the time they were in lockdown and after. “What else?”

“Well, I,” her eyes fluttered shut, “used to- with more than one person a lot…”

Arthur’s eyes flicked up to her even though her eyes were shut and he couldn’t see all of her face. “Used to what, hm?” he asked, his fingers moving a bit faster.

“I-I’m, ok with,” she wriggled her rear a little for emphasis, “you know. I was- poly for a while. A long while.” She broke off with a moan, hands clenching into fists. “And I-I like it against the- _mmmm_ -wall!”

He knew what she was insinuating but he wanted her to actually _say it._ The shyness might have been cute, but he liked hearing the words, as well. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, General.” His free hand went to her hips, stilling them after she wiggled; he ignored her comment about liking to get fucked against the wall. “What did you used to do?”

“I shared,” her nails dug into her palms, “with two guys and they- fucked me in _both_ .” She felt a mild urge to kick him for being such a fucking _tease_ like this. “I’vedoneanalandIlikedit,” she babbled out, tensing as the embarrassment washed over her. 

“Mm, I see,” he murmured just before his fingers abruptly crooked, the pads pressing against her sweet spot, and his arm quickly started moving back and forth—the reward for giving him what he wanted. “I appreciate you telling me,” he purred.

Heat rushed through her as her body quickly built up to an orgasm under his fingers. Was she going to be asked for more? Nora couldn’t work out if she was looking forward to that idea or not. 

With one hand roughly gripping her hip, he held her still as he kept fucking her on his fingers, quickly pushing and pulling his arm back and forth. “Let me feel you cum, General. I want to hear it, too. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Nora almost screamed, the word bursting out of her as she clamped down tightly on his hand. Her legs almost gave out. The teasing, the helpless position, the fact that she felt just _slightly_ humiliated right now and it wasn’t doing anything to dampen her arousal - she came _hard_ , her face burning as she cried out, her toes curling. 

He could feel her pulsing, his fingers wet with her slick and a mixture of their cum as he slid them out of her once she came down from her orgasm; he gently rubbed them up and down her folds, being sure to touch her clit once before pulling away. “Very good,” he praised, his other hand slowly sliding up and down her back after having released her hip. “Now, why don’t you tell me some more of your kinks, hm?”

“I like that you’re bigger than me,” Nora admitted, looking back at him. “And- when you used the knife, earlier. I,” she bit her lip, “i-it made me think of...s-something. A-a scene.”

“A scene? What sort of scene?”

“A...roleplay,” she muttered, licking her lips.

“Go on,” Maxson encouraged.

Nora glanced briefly back at him. “You, uh. Had me, um. Captive. B-because- you know. Different armies. Uh.” Heat flushed through her. “Interrogation.”

That caught him off guard but a slow grin stretched across his face. “Well, I don’t see why we can’t… _fulfill_ that some time,” he replied, his fingers returning between her legs to rub along the outside of her folds. “And what did you imagine happening during this scene?”

“I-I got a little distracted.” She moaned softly. “D-didn’t think about specifics.”

“No specifics at all? Not sure I believe that,” Arthur murmured.

“You’re very _distracting_ ,” Nora emphasised, exhaling heavily at the rough touch of his fingers against her _oh_ so sensitive lower lips. 

“I’m sure,” he said quietly while slipping two fingers into her again. “Any other kinks, then?”

“Just,” she moaned, “n-normal ones. Biting. Um.” Her gaze met his briefly once more. “I-I...want to...return the favour. On you. With my mouth. I-I really like it.”

“You want to bite me?” he asked. There was a clear change in his tone, showing his interest was piqued.

“Yes,” she murmured. 

His tongue swept over his bottom lip as he paused, his fingers stilling. “Where?” 

“Wherever you want,” she said. She was half-surprised he hadn’t mentioned her going down on him but apparently the biting had gotten his attention. 

Conflict washed over his face as he lightly hummed, but he shook his head after a moment. “Maybe later,” Maxson mumbled before his hand started moving again, fingers slowly sliding in and out of her. The thought of her biting him or sucking his cock was something he definitely wanted, but… well, he had his hands full at the moment. He was a little busy. “Anything else?”

“I’m not into praise,” she gasped out. “I-It doesn’t work for me.”

“Fair enough. What does, then?”

“I, _mm_ , like to-to know what you’re _thinking_ ,” Nora told him. “A-about me. About... _doing_ to m-me. _Oh_ . H-how I _feel_.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He started moving his hand a little faster. “Is there anything else you want me to know, General?”

“I,” she took a deep breath, “I-I like- women too!”

“Well, as intriguing as that is, you should know here and now that I don’t share,” he said sternly, his free hand returning to her hip. 

“Understood,” she breathed. “ _Fuck_.”

“As fun as it would be to watch you with another woman or to fuck you with another man, that’s not something I’m interested in,” he clarified just before crooking his fingers and quickly pumping his arm back and forth. “When you’re with me, General, you’re _mine,_ just as I am _yours._ I hope I have made myself clear.”

The _I am yours_ made her heart _flutter_ . It was possessive, more than romantic, but it made Nora _cum_ with another half-cried _yes!_ as she sagged against the bed, the fabric brushing against her nipples and sending little aftershocks down to where his fingers were buried. 

“Good. I’m glad,” he said quietly while sliding his fingers out and then down to her clit where he quickly rubbed the sensitive bud without regard to whether she might be sensitive or not.

Nora bucked helplessly, her back arching, and her whole body shook under a new wave of pleasure. “Arthur!” she cried, her toes curling, thighs tensing. “Arthur, _fuck_ , oh god!”

“My name sounds so good coming from you,” he purred, his fingers digging into her hip a bit harder to keep her still. “I want you to tell me when you’re close, General. Don’t even _think_ about coming without telling me.”

“Use my name!” Nora pleaded, shaking. She was _very_ close. This _fucking_ chemical. She didn’t know if she loved it or hated it. 

The demand made him grin. “Tell me when you’re close, _Nora,”_ he corrected, though her name was said in an almost mocking tone.

“Oh- fuck- I’m gonna-”

“Don’t cum.” Maxson’s voice had dropped to a warning tone, almost a low growl. “Do not cum until I tell you to.”

“No,” Nora almost sobbed, knowing there was no way in _hell_ she would be able to obey. Her stomach _swooped_. “FuckpleasesiryouhavetoI’mgonna-”

“Not yet.” He didn’t let up on rubbing her clit, instead increasing the speed and even how hard he was pressing his fingers against her—but when he suddenly pulled his hand from her hip, his palm came down against her ass just as he spoke her name again. “Cum for me, Nora.”

She would’ve done that whether he’d asked her to or not. Her body was impossibly strung tight and she had been almost tipping over when his hand had _cracked_ down on her ass. She felt like a powder keg about to go off and the sharp _slap_ of pain was like an electric jolt. She came with a loud scream, her whole body tensing up, walls clenching down around nothing. Her orgasm ripped through her mercilessly and left her boneless, slumped against the bed with her face buried in her arm. 

Sweat dripped down her neck and her slick covered his fingers even though they had only touched her clit for a good few minutes. The consistency of it was somehow _smoother_ , like an actual oil. Like something she would’ve used on one of her toys before the war. 

“God,” she groaned. 

“Look at that,” he purred, his fingers slowly sliding up and down her folds and through her slick and cum. “It’s all over the place. You sensitive yet?”

Foot cocking up, Nora gasped out something incoherent, her forehead pressing into the pillows as she rolled against his touch. Oh, he thought he was _so_ funny, didn’t he? Was she sensitive yet? She hadn’t _not_ been since about five minutes after Arthur had dropped the formula on the floor. And now with a few more unsatisfying orgasms having rushed through her, she _needed_ him. 

“Tell me what you want, Nora,” he quietly ordered as he kept rubbing along her folds.

“Fuck me,” she gasped out. “Please. _Please_.”

“How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Hard!”

“I just fucked you hard on my fingers, didn’t I?” Arthur asked, slowly sliding his middle one back into her.

“H-how are you _so_ ,” she broke off with a soft sob, “ _calm_ , it’s not fair, it’s _not_ -! Fuck, _please,_ Arthur.” She pushed herself up so that she could turn just a little to look him in the eye. “ _Please_ , sir.”

A smile cracked his face as she looked at him, her begging almost doing him in though he held his ground. “Mm, I’m not sure you _deserve_ it yet. I mean, I’ve sat here and fingered you and made you cum numerous times, but you still just keep wanting _more.”_ It was obvious the chemical was the reason she was so desperate and needy, but he had no qualms about taunting and teasing her over the effects it was having on her, especially considering it was having much less and much different ones on him. “That seems… selfish. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“This is _your_ fault,” she retorted. 

“That’s fine, I’ll take the blame. But you’re still being selfish,” Maxson said. “So,” he added his ring finger, two fingers now inside her and slowly moving in and out, “How do we fix that, hm?”

“H-how do you _want_ to?” Nora breathed. 

“I’m sure you have some ideas, don’t you?” His free hand went to the base of her spine, gradually sliding up and down while he continued slowly fingering her.

“Can I,” her toes curled, “m-make you _cum_?”

“How would you like to do that?”

“With my mouth,” she gasped. 

Arthur hummed lightly. “That is tempting, but would also mean I’d need to untie you. Are you going to fight me if I do that?” Granted, even if she _did_ fight him, it wasn’t like she could do much—he was much bigger than her and would easily be able to overpower her. But they weren’t exactly _role playing,_ either.

“Then _fuck_ me,” she groaned. “ _Please_ . Don’t you _want_ to? Please, _Arthur_.”

A low, irritated noise came from his chest as he slid his fingers out of her. “It’s not about whether I _want_ to, _General,”_ he growled while moving up the bed to where he was beside her, “It’s about whether you’re going to be _good.”_

Her eyes dropped immediately to his cock. “ _Good_ ?” Nora panted. “I don’t understand, _please_ , what do you _mean_ good?”

“That you’ll listen to me, be _obedient._ A _good girl.”_ As he spoke, his fingers wrapped around his cock and he slowly stroked himself while sitting back on his knees beside her, knowing he wasn’t exactly close enough for her to reach him with her mouth unless she strained but was still well in her view.

Nora blinked. Good girl? She was 30. “I-I’m not going to obey if you call me a _good girl_. That’s...not what I am.”

One brow arched as he watched her. “Oh? Then what are you?”

"I...it was more intimate." Nora licked her lips. "I've never...really worked that out."

“Then I suppose we’ll have to figure something out, won’t we?” he asked. His thumb swept over the head of his cock, catching a bead of precum. “But, for now… I think if you really want me to fuck you, then you’ll need to earn it.”

Nora parted her lips expectantly, her tongue hanging out. Was she going to do the work? Was Arthur going to fuck her mouth? She couldn't quite get to him right now; he was further than she could reach. 

Shifting forward, he guided his cock to where he was rubbing the underside of the head along her tongue, his hips slowly moving back and forth to let it slowly rub a little more. “There you go,” he breathed, his free hand gently brushing some of her hair from her face just before he started pushing his cock into her mouth rather than just rubbing on her tongue. 

Nora immediately closed her lips around him and began to bob her head, starting to suck and working him into her mouth slowly to let herself adjust to the fact that he was so fucking _thick_. She glanced up at him. 

With each bob of her head, Arthur’s hips just barely moved along with her; his eyes remained focused on her lips, watching how they wrapped around his girth and left behind wet lines of saliva on his cock, as well as the red rings of lipstick that were just _drawing him in._ One hand grabbed onto the headboard, gripping it tightly as he released a heavy exhale, while the other slid to her hair, fingers threading into it.

“Fuck,” Maxson breathed. “Suck harder.”

Nora obeyed, her eyes closing as she took in more of him and swallowed around him, breathing through her nose even. There was a familiar _haze_ settling over her, and she channelled her need into pleasing him. 

A low moan rumbled from his chest as his eyes closed and head tipped back, pleasure taking over. _“Fuck,_ Nora. You gonna let me fuck your face?” he panted, gripping the headboard a bit tighter.

Nora moaned her assent.

After pulling his cock out of her mouth, he shifted around to where he was on his knees directly in front of her, straddling her arms, his body between her face and the headboard, his cock still in front of her. Gently, Arthur gathered her hair in his hands to ensure it was out of her face. “Go on. Get to it,” he ordered. 

Nora slipped him back in, using her bindings as leverage to rock back and forth and almost fuck him with her mouth. Her thighs were parted widely, and the motion of that _rocking_ was tugging at her lower lips, soft moans escaping her mouth and buzzing against his cock. 

_“Mmmfuck.”_ Taking a hissing inhale, his hand tightened in her hair just a little as he watched her work, admiring the way she looked with her mouth wrapped around him and her body rocking back and forth. His free hand snaked down beneath her, grabbing and groping her breast, then lightly pinching her nipple and tugging.

“You feel so fucking good, Nora,” Arthur panted. “I can— _fuck_ —I can tell you’ve been wanting to suck my dick for a while.”

She would've rolled her eyes at the _satisfaction_ in his voice as he said that, at least if she wasn't so fixated on having him in her mouth. He was _right_ , but god, he had an _ego_ on him and instead she just lapped at him, stroking her tongue over what of him was in her mouth. 

He let go of her breast before both hands were in her hair, holding it out of her face. There was already the beginning of that coiling pressure starting to form. “Let me— _mmm_ —let me fuck your face now.”

Relaxing, Nora looked up at him and nodded as best she could with his cock in her mouth. 

Maxson held her head still as he started moving his hips back and forth; he took it slow at first, his thrusts shallow and gradual, but they quickly sped up to where he was _actually_ fucking her face with his cock gliding in and out of her mouth, though he was careful to not go too fast or hard. 

She managed to keep her eyes on him, her throat relaxed. The noise of him working in and out of her mouth was _wet_ , and she managed to lick him a little as he slid in and out. 

His eyes nearly rolled up at the sensations she was giving him, but he kept his gaze locked with hers, instead, which made it all the more intense. His hips sped up a little, coaxing another moan out of him, and that building pressure was beginning to skyrocket. “Fuck. It’ll be nice having you there to just— _mmm_ —to just suck my cock whenever I need, don’t you think?”

It was… risky, but from what she’d listed with her other kinks, he was taking it. 

Nora would've shot him a glare but she settled for a long, drawn out moan to buzz against his cock instead. _Ego_ . Forget the fact that she had absolutely thought about him getting her to do this for him on a whim. Still, it _worked_ . She was already dripping wet and _that_ did nothing to quell it and soothe the _need_.

The vibrations around him nearly made his legs wobbly and he cursed beneath his breath as one hand released her hair and reached back to grab onto the headboard behind him, steadying himself with it. _“Fuckshitmmmfuck.”_

But the pressure in his belly was threatening to uncoil, and he was quickly on the edge, ready to tip over it. “I’m close. You gonna let me cum down your throat?” he asked breathlessly. 

If she said _no_ , would he cum _on_ her instead? The thought made her clench down on empty with arousal and she keened softly, nodding her assent even as she pictured him covering her. 

The urge to praise her was withheld and he just tightly closed his eyes as he kept fucking her face, only thrusting a few more times until he finally tipped over the edge. Arthur pulled her face against his groin, burying his cock down her throat as he came with a low moan. 

Nora swallowed him down, sucking him as her eyes watched his expression of pleasure throughout his orgasm. Tonguing his cock, she bobbed her head once more, frustration coming through. And Arthur wasn't soft either. 

Where sensitivity normally set in, there wasn’t any, but instead it was just continuous _pleasure._ It went from pre-orgasm to orgasm to pre-orgasm again, or some sort of combination of post- and pre-orgasm at the end because he just wasn’t going soft still—he was only feeling it differently because of the different pleasure he was getting this time. It was… strange. 

And Nora’s frustration with it, or what he presumed was frustration, was noticed.

“Mm?” He released her hair as he looked down at her, letting the dark locks fall around her face, though he was sure to brush them to one shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Nora slipped him out of her mouth. "Please," she panted. "Fuck me. Please, Arthur, _sir._ "

“Very well,” he said softly while his thumb ran over her bottom lip. “But only because you’re begging.” A slight grin was flashed at her before he pushed himself to his feet, being sure not to accidentally knee her, and he moved to his knees behind her. 

Nora groaned, spreading her legs wider. _God_ , he was such an asshole. She was _enjoying_ it. She would’ve enjoyed it more if not for the situation. “Thank you,” she half-drawled out as he settled behind her. 

He paused, blinking a couple times as he was caught off guard by her _thanking him._ Not that he didn’t like it because, fuck, he definitely did, but he just didn’t _expect_ it from her; regardless of how it was likely meant as partially sassy, heat and arousal twisted in his stomach. 

“Who are you thanking?” he asked only a moment later, his hands gently settling on her hips. 

“Sir.” The gentle touch of his hands turned the word into a half gasp. _Fuck_ . Her eyes fluttered shut. Nora was _really_ appreciating the amount of strength coiled in Arthur Maxson because even the light grip was _firm_. If she hadn’t already been so turned on, well...his hands on her hips would’ve been enough to do it for her. 

“Better.” Abruptly, he pushed her down against the bed so she was lying flat on her stomach while he held her down by her hips, his legs shifting so they were on the outside of hers, knees nudging her thighs mostly shut. 

She was pressed into the bedclothes again, the fabric _rubbing_ along her skin and drawing a soft whimper from her even as he pushed her thighs almost shut. 

“You know,” he started while taking ahold of his cock and guiding himself into her, sinking in with one slow push, _“Mmm,_ I think I might take some of that formula with us when we leave.”

Nora thought about the fact that she had already bagged it all and didn’t say a word, instead just moaning abruptly as he sank into her and immediately had her coming around him.

With his cock hilted, he pushed her thighs closed the rest of the way, then tugged her hips up a little so her ass was just slightly in the air while he waited for her to come down from her orgasm. “I’m sure there’s research purposes for it, but keeping some for… well, _personal use_ wouldn’t be such a bad idea, would it?” Maxson asked as he settled his palm at the bottom of her spine and slowly stroked up her back. 

“Mhmm,” Nora gasped out, moaning at the slow motion of his hand. “G-got, _uhn_ , ideas?”

“I do,” he answered quietly and pulled his hips back before slowly pushing them forward, fucking her gently and teasingly. “I’m thinking maybe one day I lock you in my quarters and give you some of it without taking any, myself. Make you all nice and desperate. Needy. Begging for me. How’s that sound, hm?”

Nora pressed her lips together, arching up to work herself into his thrusts. That _coil_ was coming again, winding tightly. And the images that flashed through her head didn’t do a thing to relieve it. Same position, same predicament, but this time knelt on his bed in his quarters so the entire ship got to hear it if she came too loudly. Toes curling, Nora’s foot found his ass and the heel dug in. “S-sounds,” her fists clenched, “r-really…” She wanted to sass, to say something biting, but all she could think of was getting handcuffed to his bed. “Y-you really want... _children_ , huh?”

Reaching behind him, he shoved her foot away, then leaned forward and planted his palms on the mattress on either side of her chest. Her question made him briefly pause, though, and he gazed down at her when he answered. “I really want to fuck you and tease you, and because children will undoubtedly come from that… yes.”

But rather than waiting whatever she might reply with, Arthur immediately pulled his hips back until he was almost completely sliding out of her, then roughly thrust forward as he started fucking her—hard. 

The sharp yelp that escaped her was followed by another wave of heat that left her weak and trembling beneath him. Her hair stuck to her forehead as she pressed her face against the bed, body rolling into his thrusts as best she could. If there was anything else she could have said, Nora abruptly lost the breath and the ability to say it. “ _Arthur_!” was the only thing that managed to escape her. 

“Just think about how— _mmm_ —about how _desperate_ you’d be. I could make you cum just like this while— _mmmfuck_ —while I’d be able to last longer.” A quick, heavy exhale escaped him that puffed his cheeks out and he leaned down onto his elbows over her, his chest flush with her back while his arms hooked beneath her chest. One hand went to her breast, cupping it, while his other arm crossed over her collarbone and held her tightly against him. His thrusts grew shallower but harder, and his lips were right beside her ear as he spoke again. “Maybe we can add it into that little— _fuck_ —that little role play fantasy you want, yeah?”

 _Oh_ , she was going to regret telling him that. Or was she? Tilting her head to the side, Nora gave him access to her neck, her toes curling. Working her hips into his, she wanted to grab his hand and push it between her thighs, but instead she gripped her bindings tighter, a tremor rushing through her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she panted, hoping he didn’t actually _want_ an answer. 

Immediately, Arthur seized her neck, placing kisses and licks along her skin before clamping down onto the crook of it with his teeth, biting hard enough that there’d be a bruise left behind and sucking the skin into his mouth at the same time. 

The dull pain of his teeth and the bruise was enough to send her over the edge again. Maybe when she was free, he’d let her return the favour. He’d said her mouth was ok to mark him up, right? And the idea of Arthur Maxson walking onto the Prydwen with teeth marks and love bites up his neck was too appealing to let lie.

A low moan was muffled against her skin and heat was already tightly coiling in his belly. Releasing her neck, Maxson dragged the flat of his tongue along the bite before pushing up from her to sit back on his knees so he was straddling just beneath her ass again, his hands grabbing and firmly holding her hips while he went back to quickly and roughly fucking her. “There’ll be plenty to use, too. I’ll make sure we— _mmmshit_ —I’ll make sure we get more, get Neriah to duplicate it somehow.” He was panting, sweat covering his body as he kept going, closing in on the edge. “Make sure I have an endless supply to _use on_ _you.”_

She missed his hands on her breast but the change in pace made up for it, and so did the continuing roll of images he was providing her with. Another muffled _fuck_ escaped her as she buried her head in the bedding, and the thought of having to explain to Neriah what the drug was sent a brief, cold shock of embarrassment through her. Maybe Arthur would be the one to tell his Head Scribe what the pink liquid was that she had been presented with. Actually, maybe she wouldn’t be there when it was presented to Neriah at all…

 _“Fuck,_ I’m gonna cum.” His fingers dug into her hips while he thrusted a few more times, the heat in his belly finally releasing as he came inside her. A low groan escaped Maxson’s throat and his eyes fluttered closed, chin tipping up just slightly while he stilled himself, hips flush with Nora’s ass. 

Panting, he didn’t move at first, instead just relishing in the afterglow that seemed to only last moments since he never even went soft—and once he did pull out, he moved so he wasn’t straddling her thighs anymore and laid beside her. 

“You, uh,” Nora rolled onto her side, facing him, arms still above her head, “can I, um, have some freedom? Please?”

“Hm…” he glanced over at her from how he was lying on his back. “What do I get out of it?”

“Fuck you,” she muttered, and arched up, teeth going to the strips of cloth and starting to tug at them. 

With raised eyebrows, he watched her for a second before snorting and reaching up, gently tugging her away from the cloth and untying her wrists. 

Nora rolled onto her back, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “We should...probably actually try to sleep,” she muttered. “While we’re here. I don’t know how long we’ve been doing _this_ , but...I don’t want to know what’s gonna happen if we don’t rest once the formula wears off.”

“That’s true,” he quietly agreed, nodding his head. “Think you’ll be able to sleep, though?”

“I don’t really have a choice.” Nora muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur never slept much even when he was on the Prydwen in his own bed or back at the Citadel in his own room as his dreams were usually haunted and woke him repeatedly through the night. He’d only managed to fall asleep for a couple hours before quietly gasping awake, his eyes wide and staring up at the dark ceiling since all the lights were off. It took a moment to remember where he was—not on the Prydwen, but locked in a lab with the General of the Minutemen curled against his bare side—and as soon as his mind stopped panicking, his heart also began to calm from its racing.

But he was nearly _coated_ in sweat, not only because he was a hot sleeper and there was another warm body against him, but also from his dreams; he needed a shower, especially after how, well… _messy_ they’d gotten. Slowly, Maxson shifted, trying to move away from Nora without disturbing her, though he wasn’t really even sure whether she was asleep or not.

Arthur’s shifting woke her, pulling her from her sleep. Her whole body was _hot_ , every brush against her skin sending shockwaves of sensation through her, and a loud gasp escaped her lips. She had been dreaming, that much she remembered. Something fitted to the situation and all - being stuck somewhere, with Arthur, or maybe she was the only one stuck and he’d been taking advantage of that. Either way, her thighs were soaked, and she sat up, shaky fingers pushing her hair from her forehead again. 

Feeling her sitting up beside him, the Elder pushed himself up onto one elbow and leaned over to the nightstand, feeling around for the switch on the table lamp until he found the switch and flicked the lamp on. It was a bit too bright at first, causing him to squint as he leaned back onto both elbows so he could look at Nora. “You alright?” 

_God_ , he looked good. Hair slightly ruffled, voice raspy from sleep, Nora immediately leaned in and kissed him roughly, moving to press up against him and wrap her arms around him. 

He made a light noise of surprise but quickly devoured the kiss, shifting onto one elbow so he could slide his hand into her hair, threading his fingers into it as he pulled her closer. If there was one way to make him forget about the night terrors, this was it.

Nora slung her thigh over his, reaching between them. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, and the touch of his hand in her hair made her scalp tingle, her body trembling. It didn’t take her long to be flush against him except for her arm caught between them, angling his cock towards her, trying to wordlessly tell him to sink into her. 

Even if he wasn’t doped up on whatever this chemical was, he would have been hard, always waking up the same way, so he was nearly groaning at the mere touch of her fingers on his cock, his hips flexing just slightly into her hand. And he did what she wanted, shifting to bend his knees and pushing upward so he could press into her while she guided him, all the while refusing to break away from the kiss other than when he gently bit at her bottom lip.

Her nails dug into him, scraping over his skin as she came just from the feeling of him sliding in, just like she had the first time, and she shook as the sensation took her, toes curling. “ _Fu-u-uck,”_ she panted against his mouth. 

With her pulsing around him, Arthur couldn’t hold back the low moan that escaped him, his hand slightly clenching in her hair as he hilted himself inside her. “You feel so fucking good,” he breathed while gradually lowering his hips and then pushing back up into her to where he was fucking her slowly, almost teasingly. He pulled away from the kiss after a moment, instead trailing his lips down her jaw to her throat until he was peppering bites along the column.

Every single thrust seemed to send her over the edge. She barely realised how deep her nails were digging into his back as her hips rolled rapidly against his, working to try and get _more_ from him despite how he seemed determined to tease her. Nora couldn’t help pulling her neck away from his mouth and burying her head beneath his jaw, her own teeth digging in just below his jaw when another orgasm hit. 

The bite was… unexpected. She’d sort of nudged his face out of the way, and even still he didn’t expect her to _bite_ him, but when she did… well, he was at her mercy. _“Oh, fuck.”_

Arthur’s eyes rolled up as a moan rumbled from his chest and his body nearly went limp beneath her. The hand in her hair had moved to her side when he started biting on her neck and now his fingers were digging into her skin, his head falling back as he bared his throat to her, no longer thrusting.

The change in him was immediate and evident and Nora made a noise of protest, pulling away to gaze at him in confusion even as she kept rocking. 

It was like a button, almost, where he was made _docile._ She bit the right spot and his body went limp, his cock throbbing inside her as heat started quickly coiling deep in his belly; all he could do was lay there and pant, even from just the one bite. As she pulled back, it took a second to regain himself, but he soon had his eyes opening and his head lifting, a visible swallow bobbing in his throat. Rather than dwelling on it, though, or letting _her_ dwell on it, Arthur rolled them over so he was on top, leaning on his hands on either side of her without having pulled out. 

“Y-you,” she breathed, “ _stopped_ when I…”

“I told you,” he started while grabbing onto her arm and pulling it so her hand came off his back; he then pinned her wrist to the mattress beside her head, never breaking eye contact in the process, “I enjoy biting.” He did the same with her other arm, pinning that hand to the mattress on the other side of her head. “And I enjoy being bitten.”

“If I- I keep- will it make you…”

“Will it make me _what?”_

“M-make you cum.”

“From just the biting and nothing else?” he asked, one eyebrow arching.

Nora licked her lips. “W-worth a try….?”

A smirk crossed his lips. “No, it won’t. Sorry to break it to you.” He gently ground his hips against her. “Disappointed?”

“Please,” Nora breathed, “I-I need you, _please_.”

“What do you need, hm?” he asked while gently grinding against her again. 

A little orgasm washed over her. “F-fuck’s _sake_ , _Arthur_ ,” she half-growled, half-whined, “ _c- mmm- cum_.”

He shifted her wrists above her head so he could pin them both with one hand, the other then moving down to one of her legs and pulling it up until he was pushing it against her chest, partially spreading her open. “You wanna cum again _that_ bad, huh?”

“Didn’t mean _me_ ,” she groaned.

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “I must admit,” he began while slowly rocking his hips back and forth, allowing the full length of his cock to slide in and out of her, “Hearing someone beg _me_ to cum isn’t common. Not in this context, at least.” Arthur’s eyes dropping down between them so he could briefly watch while he fucked her, his tongue sweeping along his bottom lip. “But I suppose if you actually start _begging…_ then _maybe_ I’ll give you what you want.”

Nora started clenching down tightly on him, ignoring his casual demand as her other leg wrapped around his waist and she used it as leverage to fuck him. “W-why the _hell_ would I need- _mmm-_ to _beg_ a guy to- to-”

“Because _this_ one has more patience than you think, and I will sit here teasing you for as long as it takes until you give me what I want, _General.”_ Pulling his hips back about halfway, his cock was still partially inside her but he stopped moving. “If you’d like to see who can outlast who, I’m more than willing to play that game. But I think we both know the outcome will be in my favor, considering…” his eyes swept over her before meeting her gaze again, one brow arching.

Nora had had enough. Struggling furiously, she wriggled underneath him, surging her whole body against his and pulling hard at her wrists, trying to drag them out from underneath his grip. “ _Fuck_ you,” she moaned, her heel digging into him as she tried to pull him back towards her and get him to slide fully into her. 

“Keep trying,” he said in a tone that insinuated she was boring him. He’d shifted his knees far apart enough that he wasn’t going anywhere, so her attempts to pull him with her leg were futile; and with his hand on her _other_ leg holding it against her chest, that meant he was basically holding her down, too. “Let me know when you’re ready to start begging.”

Frustrated sobs escaped her lips and Nora felt like kicking him. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fucking _fair_. She _needed_ him. He was just there _laughing_ at her like this wasn’t all his fault for dropping a fucking sample tube and locking them both in. 

“This is _your_ fault,” she growled at him. “ _Fuck_ you.”

“Yes, yes, it’s my fault,” he agreed. “I was the one who dropped it. Now, are you going to beg?”

The need was thrumming through her veins, a mixture of arousal and anger. She kicked him, not particularly hard, but her heel hit him in the ass with some force. It was ok for _him_. _He_ just felt turned on. Nora couldn’t _stop_. 

Her foot striking him caught him off guard and had his eyes narrowing at her. Releasing her leg, his hand suddenly grabbed ahold of her jaw, fingers lightly digging into her cheeks as he leaned in so their faces were close. “Beg.”

“Fuck off,” Nora muttered.

Pulling his hips back until just the head of his cock was inside her, Maxson then roughly thrust into her to the hilt, stilling.

She came again, without warning, her eyes shutting tight as her whole body quivered. 

“Beg,” he quietly ordered.

Nora ignored him, still keeping her eyes shut, _squeezing_ again, working him with her hips as she tugged her wrists again, trying to pull them out from beneath his grip. He was stupidly strong and as she wrapped both legs around him like a vice, she had a feeling they weren’t going to budge, but it was making her feel better anyway.

He studied her face for a moment, noting how she refused to even open her eyes to look at him, let alone how she was ignoring his words. A low, irritated grunt came from his chest before he released her jaw, his hand moving to the bed as he still held her wrists down. “Why won’t you beg for me, hm? Why won’t you beg me for what you clearly _need?”_

“Because you’re really pissing me off,” she growled. 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows just slightly as he searched her face. Was she actually angry? “If you _obeyed,_ then we wouldn’t be having this issue.”

“If you hadn’t dropped the fucking _tube_ we wouldn’t be either,” Nora snarled. “Fuck, _please_ , you fucking asshole!”

The corners of his lips twitched as his worries were answered. “Keep going, General.”

She kept wriggling. The movements were enough to put pressure on the sensitive walls, her clit rubbing against his pelvis. Another orgasm rushed over her and left her panting underneath him, but she wasn’t going to obey him. 

Slowly, he started moving his hips with her, allowing his groin to rub against her clit even more despite how it barely did anything for him. “No? Won’t even talk to me? That’s a shame—I like hearing your voice.” Leaning down, he quickly captured her lips in a rough kiss.

Nora couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as he kissed her, but she poured her frustration into it, once again tightening around him on purpose. She broke the kiss just long enough to breathe, and then she ducked her head beneath his jaw and clamped her teeth down on his neck. 

The bite was unexpected yet again and Arthur would have gone limp atop her, releasing the entirety of his weight on her, if he wasn’t already leaning on his knees and had his hands on her wrists and the mattress, which meant he fell straight onto his elbows above her. With a low moan, his head fell forward and slightly to the side, still giving her access to sensitive parts of his neck as he stilled.

 _“Fuck,”_ he groaned, though the sound was muffled since his face was close to the mattress.

Nora licked up where she had bitten and began sucking a bruise slightly lower into the column of his throat, still rocking against him. She was glad he hadn’t just _fallen_ on her but she was too distracted trying to get him to _fuck_ her to really worry about it. 

Heat was coiling deep in his belly already, and the slight stimulation from her rocking was certainly helping, as well as her sucking on his neck. Arthur lightly panted, one hand gripping the bedsheets beneath him while the other held onto her wrists, though his grip was off even as he held tightly, which would have allowed her to pull at least one of them free if she tried hard enough. 

_“Oh, fuck.”_ It was a whispered moan, and the longer she sucked on his throat, the more he felt his cock throb inside her. 

She sunk her teeth in a little deeper elsewhere, a brief kiss alighting against one bruise before she sucked on a new spot just between where his jaw and neck met. What a strange weakness for the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel to have. And thank fuck for it. 

Clenching the sheets even harder, his jaw tightened as another, even louder, moan escaped him. His hips were barely moving, his cock just slightly moving in and out of her though the movements were involuntary, and that _heat_ just kept building and building with each second. Fuck, there was barely even any stimulation outside of her biting and sucking on his neck—

“I’m— _fuck,”_ he stopped, shaking his head a little while panting.

She didn’t let up for a second, sucking _harder_ at the spot as the slow friction quickly built up into another small orgasm, and even as she moaned and clenched around him she didn’t stop rocking or sucking. 

Arthur’s own orgasm washed over him, the heat and pressure releasing as he came with a low groan. His hips kept moving even as he did, though they stilled after a few moments, allowing his cock to be hilted inside her once he’d finished coming and was left panting atop her, still at her mercy so long as her mouth was on his throat.

That need abated, but slowly, and Nora slumped down on the bed, shivering as she released him from her grip and let his neck go. A soft moan escaped her as his cock continued to twitch, and she would've brushed her hair out of her face if her hands were free. Glancing up at him, she tugged at her wrists as if to ask him wordlessly to let her go, pressing her lips together. 

As soon as his neck was released, Arthur’s body slowly relaxed above her. There was undoubtedly a bruise forming where she’d latched onto his throat, but that was the least of his concerns considering the amount of times they’d fucked by now—besides, he’d have been a liar if he’d said he didn’t enjoy the idea of being marked. 

The slight tug of her wrists beneath his hand was enough to catch his attention and the Elder’s eyes lazily opened to look down at her, only to be met with her darker blue gaze peering back up at him expectantly. Rather than releasing her right away, however, his other arm left the bed, that hand grasping her chin just as he leaned down and roughly pressed their lips together in a kiss. The same hand slid further down, lightly cupping her throat before his thumb joined his four fingers on one side of her neck; at the same time, he let her wrists go, but didn’t pull away from the kiss or slide out of her.

Nora groaned, sighing heavily against his mouth despite the kiss. She brushed her hair from her face and gently pushed at his chest, her lips moving from his and her tongue running over them. The very familiar drip of his cum down her ass was just about tangible past the stick of sweat on her body. 

Despite her pushing him, Arthur didn’t move off her, instead using the hand on the side of her neck to tip her head up by slipping his thumb beneath her chin, baring her throat so he could quickly lean in and bite in the same spot she’d bitten him moments before. She may not have had the same weak spots as him, but if he was going to be marked there, then so would she.

The arousal that rocketed through her wasn't enough to curb her irritation, and Nora leaned down and smacked him on the ass. "Take the fucking hint, Arthur," she snapped, her brow furrowing in frustration.

It was almost a reflex to grab her wrist and pin her arm to the bed again after she’d smacked his ass, and a wave of annoyance washed over him as his face pulled away from her neck. Maxson leaned up on his hands, one flat on the mattress and the other pinning her wrist still, while glaring down at her—but the expression on her face was… not something he expected. While he might have struggled reading facial expressions that weren’t obvious in what they meant, this one was just that: Nora was unhappy with something he’d done. Not only had she struck him—she’d _smacked his ass,_ no less—but she’d also told him to _‘take a fucking hint.’_ He’d missed something, clearly, but he wasn’t exactly sure what that something was.

His annoyance mixed with confusion and his own eyebrows furrowed as he studied her face, searching for the answer to a question he wasn’t even sure how to ask. “... Nora?”

"When I push you, it means _get off_ ," she growled. 

Fuck. He’d made a huge ordeal about not wanting to overstep boundaries earlier and yet… he did just that. Swallowing hard, Arthur immediately released her wrist and sat back on his knees, then shifted back even more to sit on his ass with his legs bent in front of him, slipping out of her in the process. “You’re right, I’m sorry. There was no excuse for that.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Nora exhaled heavily. She had a limited amount of time where her mind was clear. "I should have used my safeword," she admitted, swallowing. "Earlier."

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “If you pushed me, that’s my fault. I shouldn’t have—”

"I didn't mean when I pushed you," Nora interrupted. "Earlier than that. When you kept making me _beg._ "

Furrowing his eyebrows, Maxson looked off to the side as he thought, trying to think of why she would need to use it then. She seemed irritated, but that was part of the game, right? Or maybe it wasn’t. “I see,” he quietly said. “Is there… something I should look for next time? Or something I shouldn’t do?”

Nora bit her lip. "Listen, there's...a limit, when I'm like this. Drugged up like this, it's not- it's not like normal _arousal,_ ok? Not for me. It's...it feels like I'm thirsty and you keep making me _beg_ for water. I just- I _need_ it, Arthur. _Literally_. It's not _fair_ , you get to just _enjoy_ it and it's driving me _insane._ It- it stops being _fun._ "

With his knees bent, Arthur rested his arms on them, one hand sliding into his hair as he sighed. “I didn’t realize how badly this was affecting you. If you’d like, I can just give you what you need until your system is flushed? Or, I don’t know, is there something else I can do to help, as well?”

Nora finally sat up, looking over at him. "I don't... _mind_ the games but...I...if it was just...just like being _denied_ I'd have asked you to let _me_ \- not for _you_ to- and I'm- I don't know," she admitted. "But I need a shower."

What she was saying made sense, but this was all new and neither of them had any idea what they were doing when it came to this chemical that was infiltrating their systems. They knew it benefited him much more than it benefited her, that was for certain, but really it might have been more of a curse than a blessing at this point. 

A quiet noise of acknowledgement was made with her announcement of needing a shower. She likely needed some space and he had a feeling she wasn’t going to invite him to shower with her—and he certainly wasn’t going to ask.

Nora got off the bed, wincing as she felt his cum dripping down her thighs, and moved towards the section at the back where the bathroom was. Switching on the water, she waited the few seconds it took to get hot, and then stepped in, closing the door behind her. She immediately washed her face, and then dropped her hands between her thighs, cleaning briefly with two fingers. The water drumming on her skin _felt_ different - better, somehow - and she put that down to the effects of the formula. It drew a loud moan from her despite her efforts to conceal it.

He watched her walk away, his eyes falling to her ass before she disappeared into the section of the room that had the shower and toilet, leaving him sitting on the bed by himself. Since she hadn’t invited him, as expected, it must have meant she wanted to be alone; she wanted privacy. And that was fine, because he could sit there and wait until she was done, then have a shower himself. But the longer he sat there, which, in reality, was only a few minutes, the more anxious he felt. It wasn’t often he became overwhelmed with anxiety, but the situation they found themselves in—locked in an Institute scientist’s laboratory while doped up on some sort of sex chemicals for the next however many hours—was certainly enough of a reason. And Arthur just could not stand to be alone any longer.

He was silent in his movements as he crept his way into the bathroom, hearing her release another loud moan from within the shower. Whatever she was doing, he was curious, but just the mere sound of her voice was comforting. Quietly, Maxson slid the shower door open before slipping inside and shutting it behind him. She hadn’t heard him, it seemed, with her head submerged beneath the stream of water coming from the shower head, which was fine. Yet, as he stood there for a few more seconds, even after she came out from under the stream, she still hadn’t noticed him. 

“Do you mind sharing the water?”

Nora gasped, looking over her shoulder to see him standing behind her. How had he managed to...never mind. She nodded, and stood to one side, arms crossed over her breasts, letting him underneath the water as she gazed at him, drinking in the sight of his naked body. He would've made a fantastic war god, the way he looked sculpted like a marble statue, covered in old scars from all manner of weapons. 

Stepping around her, Maxson moved beneath the water, allowing it to wet his hair and body, streaming down his skin in rivulets. He took notice of her staring, of course, and as he ran his fingers through his hair, a quick glance was made in her direction, followed by his eyes looking her up and down. “Like what you see, _General?”_

Nora rolled her eyes. "Why is it _impossible_ for you to use my name? I use yours all the time."

A smirk crossed his lips and he turned to face her, the stream of water beating down onto the front of his shoulder so it was still running down the front of his body. Tilting his head just slightly, he glanced her over once more. “Like what you see, _Nora?”_ he corrected, one eyebrow cocking up as his smirk broadened. “Better?”

A soft pant escaped her at the sound of _his voice_ when it said _her name_. If she said no, he would go back to calling her General. Would he make her beg to hear her own name? God, she hoped not. Swallowing, she nodded, and looked away, licking her lips. She pushed her hand through her wet bangs and chewed on her lower lip. 

Reaching forward, Arthur gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her head so she was facing him again. “Are you still mad at me?” he asked gently, concerned.

Shivering as his rough fingers brushed her skin, Nora met his gaze, one hand drifting up her chest to run her fingers over her collarbone. They tapped gently as she thought it over. 

"No," she breathed. "You- you know what the- the _problem_ is now. S-so just, just keep that in- in mind for the next...I don't know how many hours."

“I do,” he confirmed, stepping a bit closer and tipping her chin up a little more as he did. “So, how do I make it up to you, hm?”

 _Oh._ Her eyes widened. The arousal hit her in a wave of sensitive heat that left her breathless. "G-give me some suggestions," she whispered. "Since...you're the one who needs to…"

Glancing at her lips, Arthur leaned down and went to her neck, placing soft kisses along her skin as his hand left her chin and went to the other side of her neck, cupping; at the same time, his free hand went to her waist and pulled her body against his. “I could fuck you against the shower wall,” he suggested, placing a soft kiss to her skin. “Bury my face between your thighs until you can’t take any more.” Another kiss, this one closer to her ear. “Tie you up so you’re bent over the dresser and fuck you until your legs are numb.” His lips gently pressed against the base of her ear. “Or I could just keep filling you full of cum, over and over, without even pulling out.” The pad of his thumb slid over her cheekbone as his lips brushed her earlobe. “What do you think, hm?”

The hot and cold sensation of her expectation rushed through her and Nora reached for his shoulders, clinging onto him. "The- the second one and the- last one," she panted, thighs pressing together as she rubbed them for some kind of friction. 

“Yeah? You want my face between your thighs and to be filled full of my cum?” he asked before slowly trailing kisses along her jawline.

"Please," Nora gasped out, her body flush against his. 

A slow grin stretched across his face and Maxson briefly pressed their lips together before trailing more kisses down her body, starting along her collarbone and moving down her sternum, stomach, and between her legs as he dropped to his knees and hiked one of her thighs over his shoulder. A quick glance up at her was made just as his other hand went to the leg she was standing on, wrapping his fingers around the back of her knee before abruptly pushing her off her leg and hoisting that one over his shoulder, as well, so she was leaned back against the wall and on him.

Nora's stomach _swooped_ in anticipation, her body trembling at his touch. She _knew_ it was going to make her need _worse,_ but if she was under the influence of a chemical that raised her sensitivity and removed her need for a refractory period, she was going to make the most of it before it took over and had her begging for him to fill her again. She met his gaze, licking her lips again before the lower one slipped between her teeth and she placed her hands on his scalp. 

One hand went to her waist, steadying her against the wall, while the other went to her breast just as he dipped his head and pushed his tongue between her folds to flick the tip of it against her clit. He kept his eyes on her, having to fight the noise that almost came out of him with her hands on his head—even just her fingers touching the shorter hairs felt _good._

But his knees on the tile wasn’t exactly a _pleasant_ feeling; it was similar to the feeling of kneeling on metal, which wasn’t something he enjoyed. Still, he also wasn’t about to stop pleasing her—not just because he’d promised to make it up to her, but because he _enjoyed_ it. Without warning, Arthur stood, forcing Nora’s back to slide up the wet wall as he did and brought himself to his full height without even pulling his tongue away from her nor breaking eye contact. 

Nora barely realised he was moving before she felt her body lurch a little in his grip. She was too busy watching his tongue, gasping rapidly as he worked her over, leaving her shaking in his grip. She ran her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails over his scalp. Her breath came out heavy, and already the heat was growing in her body, preparing her despite how many times they had fucked today. Her toes curled a little. 

“Arthur,” she groaned out. 

The sound of his name had him responding with his own noise moaned against her. Closing his eyes, Maxson sucked her clit into his mouth, focusing on what he was doing as he rolled his tongue against the sensitive bud. At the same time, the hand cupping her breast had his thumb running over her nipple before gently tugging on it.

The noise that came out of her mouth as the _direct_ attention to her clit sent sparks flying through her was broken, shattered, and very high pitched. Nora’s thighs trembled, one hand grabbing the top of the hand he had placed on her breast. Her nails dug in as she used to it ground herself, the other hand still in his hair. Her hips rocked, quickly growing frantic. He looked so _good_ there. Like he was...oh god, like he was _really_ enjoying having his head between her thighs. And Nora couldn’t lie- as she felt her stomach swoop, she was _definitely_ enjoying him being there. 

“Mnnnfuuuuckk, _Arthur_ ,” Nora sobbed out, and scratched him again as the heat between her thighs _unfurled_ and left her riding his mouth with a series of choked cries. The pleasure washed through her, leaving her _too sensitive_ for a scant few seconds before her arousal returned in full force, _stronger_ this time. He’d said ‘until you can’t take anymore’ and Nora couldn’t help but feel that even just one more of these would leave her pleading for him to fill her. 

Even as she came, he didn’t let up, instead keeping her clit between his lips while he kept sucking, wanting to pull more of those sounds from her as each and every one made his cock throb in anticipation. Though, once she seemed to come down from her orgasm—or at least come down from it as much as she could—Arthur stepped back just slightly, taking her with him so she slid down the wall a little. The hand on her waist went to the middle of her back, balancing her to keep her from falling, the other moving down to her hip to push her lower half up just slightly so he could dip his head a little more, his tongue pushing into her while the tip of his nose pressed against her clit. 

Squeaking in surprise as she came away from the wall, Nora was quickly at the mercy of his mouth once more, arching her back to press him _harder_ against her. “More,” she pleaded softly, like it would _fix_ the heat under her skin. “A-Arthur, _more_ , please-!”

His eyes opened then, flicking up to meet her, and he pressed his tongue more into her, wiggling it, fucking her with it, while shifting his head from side-to-side so his nose was rubbing against her clit, as well.

Nora’s vision blurred briefly as the _pleasure_ from his mouth forced tears to her eyes. Rocking herself against him, into him, she watched him, transfixed, even as that _coiling_ came tighter again. This fucking drug. This _fucking_ drug. God. She loved it, she hated it, and she was _definitely_ going to keep all of it. Nails digging into his scalp, trying not to pull on his hair, Nora cried out again, his name echoing through the room. It wouldn’t take her long. And once he made her cum, _god_ , she was going to _beg_ him to fuck her. 

Slipping his tongue out of her, Arthur dragged it up her folds until he was at her clit again where he swirled it against the sensitive bud before sucking her clit into his mouth— _hard_. A low groan rumbled from his chest, the sound vibrating against her, and he went back to rolling his tongue against her like he had been before.

Her next orgasm hit her in waves and Nora was left whimpering on his tongue, body hot, skin prickling. The water that covered her was still warm, mixing with her sweat, heating up as her temperature spiked again. Nora felt her toes curl and slumped in his grip. He might make fun of her for only having him make her cum twice on his tongue, but she didn’t care. “Arthur,” she pleaded, “Arthur, _please_ , I need you, _please_ , please will you- _please-_!”

The mere sound of her begging was enough to do him in. He might have been frustrated with her not doing so before while it didn’t take her much now, but he didn’t care enough at the moment to taunt her about it. Well, _mostly._

“So, _now_ you beg,” he teased while guiding her legs down to his hips so she could wrap them around him. “I’ll be sure to remember that.” Once she was situated between his body and the wall, Maxson leaned in to press kisses against her throat.

She would’ve rolled her eyes but his cock was pressing against her clit, so all she could do was _gasp_ instead. “Y-you did something w-worth _begging_ for,” she retorted, rolling her hips, rubbing her soaked folds along the underside of his cock. 

“Mm? Noted,” he purred against her before nipping at her pulse point. “Let me hear it again, yeah?”

“O-or what?” she panted. 

“Come on, _Nora.”_ He made sure to accentuate her name since she’d given him so much shit about not using it. “I did something worth begging for, didn’t I?” Another nip was made to her throat. “Let me hear it again.”

Her eyes closed and a moan escaped her lips. “W-which part?” she asked. 

“You play games but you know what I want.” Shifting forward, he rubbed his cock against her clit a little rougher. “Let me hear you beg me to fuck you.”

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, trembling. “ _Please_ ,” she blurted out. “ _Arthur_. Please, I _need_ you.”

He reached down to guide his cock so he was pressing against her, but not pushing in yet. “Keep going.”

“F- _fuck_ ,” she whined. “P _lease_. F-fuck me. _Arthur_.”

Slowly, _slowly,_ he started pushing in. _“Mmm._ Keep begging, Nora. We’re not there yet.”

“Nononono _fuck you_ ,” she keened, shaking desperately as just the sensation of his cock sliding in pulled a tiny orgasm from her. “ _Arthur_.” Her hips rocked frantically and she babbled out words that she barely made sense of herself, and then briefly realised she was speaking her mother tongue. "So bad," she gasped out. "Need you so bad, _all_ of you."

“That’s it,” he purred while slowly rocking his hips back and forth, gradually working himself in. “I’ll take care of you. But I want to hear you keep begging until I’m all the way in, do you understand?”

“Fuck,” Nora gasped out, her nails digging into him. She rocked as best she could, trying to coax him deeper. “ _Please_ , Arthur, _please_ , I-I fu-fucking _need_ you, _more, please_!”

Arthur had to hold back a groan from her words. “You sound so fucking good, Nora,” he breathed as he turned his head to press soft kisses against her jaw. It wasn’t long until their hips were flush, his cock buried inside her while he panted. “At least now I know how to get you to beg me, hm?”

“Y-you are _not_ ,” she panted, “ _drugging_ me whenever you _want_ me to.”

He grinned against her. “Nothing to do with drugging you. Though… that is a thought.”

Her foot pressed against his ass. “Y-you _promised_ to make it up to me,” she pointed out. “Stop- stop _bragging_ and- and _fuck_ me.”

“Mm, what happened to begging? You were doing it just a minute ago.” He clipped the skin on her jaw with his teeth.

“Y-you’re all the way in,” she whined. 

He pulled his hips back just a little so he wasn’t all the way in anymore.

“Nononononono you _bastard_ ,” she almost sobbed. “ _Arthur_. Please, _please_ , I can’t- I can’t _take_ it. I-I _need_ you. Don’t just _stop_.”

With her begging, she gave him what he wanted, so he did the same. He clamped his teeth down around her pulse point just as he pulled his hips back and roughly thrust forward, slamming his cock back into her and repeating the action to where he was pounding into her.

Nora came around him with a sharp cry, her body rocking frantically with pleasure as it hit her. He was going to leave marks in her skin and she was torn between looking forward to and _not_ looking forward to explaining them to Preston when she got back to the Castle. Both legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the friction that bordered almost on _too much_ with every thrust thanks to how sensitive the drug had left her. If this scientist was still alive...well, she’d probably kill him. But she’d thank him first. 

After releasing her from the bite, Arthur placed gentle kisses to the mark he left, knowing it’d grow darker soon enough, then trailed those kisses up to her ear, pressing the sides of their faces against one another. “How many— _mmm_ —how many kids are you gonna give me, Nora? How many times do I— _fuck_ —do I gotta fill you over the years to get you pregnant?”

If she were truly coherent, she might’ve been able to work this out properly. Logically she had at least a couple years left where she’d still be in peak fertility, and given that she’d had her daughter not long ago, she was still somewhat in that area. It also depended on if she had any twins. 

What came out was a drawn-out moan at the myriad of images of Arthur fucking her until she was dripping with his cum, pregnant or not. She pressed her face into his neck, careful not to bite this time. She didn’t want him to lose his ability to stand whilst he was the only thing keeping her upright. 

“Don’t know,” she gasped. 

Her moan gave away her interest in the idea, and it had him nearly grinning. “You like the thought of that? Getting— _mmmfuck_ —getting filled full of my cum until it takes? Until you’re— _shhhitfuck_ —until you’re pregnant with my children?” Gripping her thighs a bit rougher, he couldn’t help but snap his hips hard against her. 

Her eyes cracked open briefly, a muffled keening noise escaping her, and when Arthur grabbed at her thighs, his pace becoming _rougher_ , Nora came _again_ , clinging tightly to him with a sharp _yelp_. “A-Arthur!”

There was heat coiling deep in his belly already, though it was slowly building. _“Fuck,_ you’re gonna look so good,” he growled. “Cum dripping out of you every time— _mmm_ —every time I fuck you.” Tipping his head back a little, he bared his neck to her while closing his eyes, a low groan escaping him as he kept up his pace.

Nora’s tongue ran up his throat, tracing the bite marks and hickies that she’d left on him earlier as she _squeezed_. “F-fuck, _please_ ,” she gasped, dragging her nails down his back. “Please…” what was it he had asked her to call him…? “ _Sir_!”

A low curse came from his lips as he wrapped one arm around her back, his hand cupping the back of her neck while he pulled away from the wall, his other hand moving to grab her ass. He used that leverage to pull her hips away from his own as he did the same, then pushed her back against him just as he thrusted, making his thrusts even _harder_ since her body was moving, too; and the sound of just how loud their bodies were and how _wet_ she was only became louder, as well. 

_“Fuck, Nora,”_ Arthur groaned, that coiling growing even tighter in his stomach. 

She loved the way her name sounded when he said it. “Arthur,” she gasped, “ _priya_ , please, _Arthur_. For me, please, I need you!”

There was a word in there he didn’t recognize, but it didn’t matter, because it sounded just as good coming from her as every other sentence she spoke; and when combined with her begging, it was sending him tumbling straight toward the edge. But first…

“I want you to cum for me one more time,” he panted close to her ear. “One more time. Can you do that?”

“Mhmm!” she gasped, clutching at him tightly as his thrusts rubbed roughly against her walls. Her toes curled. “Oh, _fuck_ , Arthur, Arthur, _Arthur_ -!”

Shaking, she came again, frantically bucking in his grip to ride out the waves of pleasure. Her nails dragged more furrows into his skin and she glanced up long enough to meet his gaze, mouth finding his to kiss him roughly. 

When she came, he felt her spasming around him, his cock nearly pulsing in return and that coiling heat bringing him closer and closer to the edge. The scratches and kiss, however, were what did him in, and after a couple more thrusts, he buried his cock inside her as he came with a low groan that was muffled against her lips.

The combination of her own pleasure and Arthur’s left her feeling sated, and Nora sagged into the man’s arms with a soft moan, her kisses turning gentle and lazy as she enjoyed that clarity once more. Her hands ran slowly over his head, combing gently through his hair. 

Sighing, Arthur broke the kiss after a moment, though kept his eyes closed and relished in the feeling of her fingers in his hair, tilting his head just slightly to give her better access to it. “Better?”

“Mmm,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

“Good.” His eyes cracked open then so he could look down at her. “Been thinking about what to call you.”

Her brows raised. “Call me?”

A slight grunt was made and he closed his eyes again, focusing on her fingers that were still in his hair. “Is it the ‘good’ you don’t like or the ‘girl’?”

Licking her lips briefly, Nora slowed her hand, thinking it over. “I-I think...just the combination,” she admitted. “Encouragement is- is- it’s fine, I like it, and I don’t mind being referred to as _girl_.” She couldn’t help thinking of the few times a couple of the raiders had yelled _girl_ at her and it had weirdly turned her on in the middle of a fight. “But...I mean, when I think of _good girl_ I think of dogs, or I think of praising the girls in the settlements after they did something really well. Does that make sense?”

Without even realizing it, he’d nearly started rubbing against her hands since she’d slowed down stroking his hair, though he was still listening. “Mm, it does. Do you have a preference for what you _do_ want to be called, then?”

“Well,” she paused, scratching at his scalp again since he seemed so _insistent_ on being petted, “nothing...derogatory. I-I won’t lie, I’m used to names that are...soft. Intimate. S-so, I don’t think I’m gonna be much help other than telling you what I _don’t_ like.”

“Hm.” He went quiet for a moment, thinking. Typically, Arthur wasn’t one for _intimate_ pet names, but that was really only because he wasn’t one to be intimate. Still, there were plenty of options—he just had to find the right one. “I’ll figure it out,” he mumbled. “Trial and error, I suppose.”

Nora grinned, and then she paused. “Why _did_ you use _good girl_ first? That’s...I mean it’s usually more for-” She stopped. “Hold on. Were you- did you-," she swallowed, "were you hoping I'd- I'd call you _Daddy_?"

His eyes cracked open again as a grin stretched across his face, mirroring hers—but he didn’t answer, just closed his eyes again and went back to enjoying her hands in his hair. 

“Not happening,” Nora told him firmly. Not angrily. Just... _firmly._ Her hands ran over him slowly, moving from his hair to his neck, brushing gently over his shoulders, before they roamed over his back, and then found his ass. _Fuck_ , he had a really nice butt. 

“I didn’t expect it to, don’t worry. Most of my subs have preferred that type of praise, so it’s a go-to at this point, that’s all,” he explained. 

As soon as her hands left his hair, he almost _whined,_ missing the contact of her fingers against his scalp, but they just moved elsewhere on his body. Arthur kept his eyes closed, enjoying how her hands explored while he held her body close against him—his cock still buried inside her—but the second she had her palms on his ass, he pursed his lips and looked down at her. 

“Necessary?”

“Does it need to be?” she murmured. “It’s...very nice. _Firm_. Your, uh, suit...sort of...flatters it.”

Considering he still had one of his own hands on _her_ ass, he took advantage of it and swatted her once. “Your suit does the same.”

Nora gasped softly at the swat, but her eyes quickly found Arthur’s, widening. “You, uh,” she bit her lip, “you’ve...been staring at it?”

He lightly squeezed the spot he smacked. “I’ve done a lot more than stare.”

“Oh.” Nora briefly remembered all the times she’d had a reason to be even _slightly_ bent over in front of him and her cheeks _burned_. She glanced down briefly, then back up. “Oh, I- _oh_. Wh- how- long have you- what- what were you- um- _thinking_?”

“What do I get if I tell you, hm?” he asked, his hips just barely grinding against her. 

“A-ahh,” Nora gasped. “Y-you’ve h-heard all _mine_ ,” she pointed out. “M-maybe I just...want to hear _yours_.” That familiar thought of _I thought I was too old for you_ rang through her head. 

“I have, but I also had to coax them out of you, didn’t I?” He glanced down at her lips before that same familiar grin returned to his face. “Maybe you can coax mine out of me.”

She sighed softly. “Please, sir?”

One eyebrow raised. “If you think that’s what I expect all the time, then it’s no fun. I’m sure you can figure something else out, _Nora.”_

This time she exhaled because of the heat that flitted across her skin. “What do you _want_...sir?”

“You don’t want to find out on your own?” he asked.

"How?" Nora breathed, her hips rocking a little. 

His hand slid off her ass, signaling for her to unwrap her legs from his hips. “Start touching.”

"M-me or you?" she asked, carefully but shakily unwrapping herself from him. Her feet touched the floor, and when she was steady she looked up.

“Me.” He glanced her up and down, ensuring she was steady on her feet before pulling away completely. “Where do you want me?”

Nora chased him, leaning in to press soft kisses against his throat as she ran her hands up and down his back, briefly grabbing at his ass again before one hand slid around his front. His cum was still dripping down her thighs as she wrapped her fingers around his cock, and she gently started to pump back and forth, her hand quickly becoming a tight fist. "Maybe," she began, "maybe I just- want to know that you wanted me too, before you were- you were _drugged_ with this- _formula._ "

He hadn’t expected her to chase after him, so when her lips were on his neck, a gasp nearly escaped his throat. She was touching his back and ass and soon stroking his cock and all Arthur could even do was steady himself by planting his hand against the shower wall, the other grasping her hip while he tipped his head back and to the side for her. 

_“Fuck,”_ he breathed. “Yeah, I wanted you before— _mmm_ —before this.”

That heat was starting to come back, and Nora's eyes fell on the thick length in her hand. She slowly knelt in front of him, gently pumping her closed fist around him until her mouth was level with him. "Tell me," she pleaded softly. " _Please._ I-I want to hear _everything._ " And then her lips parted and she slipped them around the tip of his cock and started to work him into her mouth, head bobbing slowly back and forth. 

His eyes followed her as soon as she started moving down his body, watching as she dropped to her knees, and he felt his cock throb in anticipation. “The moment I saw you, I—” a low groan escaped him just as she took him into her mouth and he swallowed hard, “—I wanted to fuck you. To bend you over whatever surface I could and— _mmm_ —and just make you scream for me.”

She licked the tip of his cock, her tongue running over what was in her mouth, her eyes locked on his. _More_. She could remember the first time they’d met vividly - they were up on the Prydwen, Nora uncertain of what she was going to find when she started hunting around for an ally. And he’d turned out to be... _god_. A _good_ one, and far _far_ too easy on the eyes. 

Exhaling heavily, he kept eye contact just as she seemed to want, giving her more details since that was what he promised—as well as what she seemed to _demand_ from him. “Wasn’t sure what to— _fuck_ —what to expect when you boarded my ship.” His free hand moved down so he was threading his fingers into the wet strands of her hair, though he didn’t guide her head. “Couldn’t help but— _mmm_ —couldn’t help but stare at your ass every time you turned around. That fucking suit… thought about ripping it off you so many times.”

Well, she had _definitely_ thought about that a few times of her own. Him pinning her to the wall in the observation deck, ripping her suit off and fucking her roughly, his hand over her mouth to stop her voice from being heard. She moaned softly at the memory, her head moving a little faster up and down his cock as a reward. 

That same heat was coiling inside him again, warning him he was slowly growing closer to the edge. Not just because of her mouth working him, but also because he kept thinking of the fantasies he’d had in the past—each thing he’d wanted to do to her and would undoubtedly do to her in the future now that he had the opportunity. “Wanted to press you against the window on the deck, too, while— _mmmshit_ —while fucking you from behind. Let the whole Commonwealth see you as you take my cock.” The hand in her hair tightened just slightly, his hips barely rocking with her movements. “Leave my cum leaking out of you while you— _fuck_ —while you beg for more.”

Nora gripped his thighs and held on, her nails digging into him. God, even without the words he was saying, the _taste_ of him made her dripping wet. There was a strange tang there, beneath the salt of his cum. Slightly sweet, slightly _clinical_. Like the formula had changed him so that just licking a little of his cum was going to make her _want_ him. 

Fucking _scientists_. 

“Even thought about this,” he breathed. “You sucking me off in the shower after I fuck you.” The mere _thought_ of that fantasy had him getting closer to the edge. _“Fuck,_ someone should have warned me you were this good at sucking dick.”

Nora glared up at him and pushed her lips downward so that his entire cock was in her mouth, pushing into her throat, and she swallowed around him, humming softly. 

A low groan escaped him and that was enough to send him toward the edge, the coiling heat threatening to release. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Pulling his hips back so he slipped out of her mouth, Arthur kept one hand in her hair while the other wrapped his fingers around his cock, quickly stroking himself in front of her face. “Open your mouth.”

Nora did as he asked, heat surging through her as she realised exactly what was about to happen, and she hurriedly pushed her hair away from her face as she arched up for him. 

It only took a few more strokes before he came, his spend stringing along her face, neck, and chest as he released a low moan. And because of the chemical they were both drugged by, there was _a lot_ of it.

Nora had _known_ that the formula changed a lot of things, but she had been with two men at once before and this was like having _both_ of them cover her at once. Multiple times. Maybe she hadn’t really noticed it because she had been either swallowing so quickly or not really noticing how much had spilled out of her, but holy shit. She absent-mindedly raised a hand, not sure if she was going to wipe it off or touch it. Either way, she felt _hot_. 

It took a couple seconds for the post-orgasm high to go away, mostly because it didn’t last since he remained hard, but once it set in that Nora’s face was… well, _covered_ in his cum, he couldn’t stop the snort of laughter that escaped him. There was a lot of it. Streaks of white—or was it puddles?—all over her face and chest and neck, even in her mouth before she swallowed, and while it was funny to some extent, as well as fairly _hot_ to another, he also felt a bit… well, _guilty,_ too, considering it was _everywhere._

“Fuck, Nora, I’m sorry,” Arthur murmured while trying to hold back the humor in his voice. “Here, move under the water.” Gently, he started guiding her toward the stream of water that was still on so she could let it wash off.

“It’s,” her breath was so _heavy_ , “ _f-fine_ ,” she gasped out, but she got under the water anyway and let it wash off, trying not to touch herself too much. She needed _Arthur_ again. She needed him to fill her rather than waste it _on_ her. Even as much as she- _fuck_ , she was _into_ it, too. Maybe another day when she wasn’t craving him _breeding_ her like this she’d admit how much she had been into it, but for now, as she got up from her position on the tiles, she just _needed_ again. 

The change in her voice was something he took notice of, and as he watched her wash her face off, he realized she was probably in that same state again. When she stood, Arthur gently cupped her cheek, turning her head so she was looking at him, and he studied her for a moment before speaking. “Again?”

“Please,” she panted, her arms wrapping around him. 

He nodded. “Okay.” With that, Maxson switched off the water, and picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, carrying her out of the shower over where a floor-length mirror was. Gently, he set her down, then helped her onto her knees and turn to face the mirror before getting onto his own behind her. “Spread your legs for me.”

Her body burning hot, Nora did as he ordered, watching the way the water ran down her body. The mirror must’ve been heated, because the steam from their length shower hadn’t fogged up the surface. She thought briefly just how self important this scientist was that he decided he _needed_ a floor length mirror that he never had to worry about unfogging. She kept her eyes off herself as best she could, not sure what to do with her hands. They touched awkwardly against her stomach. 

Arthur shifted a little toward her side but was still behind her, one hand gently moving to her breast while the other slipped between her legs from behind, his fingers gently rubbing along her folds before he dipped his ring and middle ones into her. “I’m gonna make you cum again before I fuck you.”

“Why?” Nora found herself asking. The full question was _why would you need to, I need this, I want this, I’m ready, why would you?_ But it didn’t make it out because when his fingers slipped into her, it very nearly sent her over the edge just from the friction alone. Instead, one hand grabbed the one on her breast, the other reaching back to curl into his hair and scratch over his scalp, her hips bucking. 

“Because I want to hear you scream for me, Nora,” he purred. “Is that so bad?” Without waiting for an answer, Maxson crooked his fingers inside her and started quickly pumping his arm back and forth so his fingers kept roughly pressing against that sensitive spot inside her over and over again.

Nora _yelped_. It wasn’t quite a scream. The change in roughness and pace staved off the initial orgasm, her body so thrown by the difference that she had a little reprieve. But it didn’t last long. Already that _pressure_ was building up, heat coiling mercilessly beneath his touch, and her thighs wanted to close, to press his hand against her and never let the sensation stop, but she kept them open for him as it all started to _build_. 

“You’re gonna cum for me and you’re gonna cum _hard,_ Nora,” he said quietly as he leaned in so his lips were close to her ear. She seemed to like when he said her name, especially when he was pleasing her, so he made sure to keep saying it whenever it was advantageous—like now. Whenever he knew it would help her along. “Let go. Cum for me, _pulchra.”_

 _Beautiful_? It confused her for a moment- but of course Arthur knew Latin, of course he did- and the way his voice sounded saying it, saying her name, forced her over the edge. And it was _hard_ , just like he’d said. That pressure unwound with an abrupt _wet_ sensation that left her thighs soaked as the relief from the orgasm hit her ruthlessly, leaving her trembling, her nails digging into him. She rode his fingers even as heat rushed through her. Except it was _embarrassment_ this time. She- had she just-? Nora _hoped_ it was just…

A wide grin stretched across his face as she came and he slowed his movements down until his arm stopped, his fingers slowly slipping out of her so he could gently rub her folds. “There we go. How did that feel, hm?”

“Arthur _please_ ,” she panted. “I-I’ve never- _ever_ \- you- _please_ , fuck me!”

“You’re alright, don’t worry,” he purred. “On your hands and knees, now.” It wasn’t an order despite how he gently nudged at her back while moving more behind her.

Nora was still trembling as she bent over, her thighs wide for him. She was trying hard not to stare at her reflection, and instead looked up, looking at _him_ instead. 

When she met his gaze in the mirror, he could only give her another grin before glancing down long enough to line his cock up and slowly push in, using that same slow back-and-forth motion. She was wet enough and already adjusted to his girth that he didn’t really need to ease in, but he still did it, regardless, until his groin was flush with her ass as his hands were gripping her hips. “You never told me how it felt.”

“Wh- what?” she gasped out, arching. He moved _too_ slow, and despite the back-and-forth, it was only enough to get her to the edge, and she was _shaking_ when he asked her that. 

“When I just made you cum. You ever cum like that before, _pulchra?”_ Pulling his hips back, he roughly thrust into her once before stilling.

That was just enough to send her over the edge, but without the additional stimulation the pleasure _died_. He’d just- _fuck_! Ruins felt even _worse_ when you were drugged, apparently, because Nora felt herself milk his cock with her walls even as tremors rushed her and the scant relief she should have felt died away into aroused aching. 

“No,” she whined, “no, _never_ , I _never_ , please, Arthur, sir, _please_ , please I need you so _bad_!”

The formal title and begging had him giving in, and Maxson was immediately fucking her roughly, slamming his cock into her over and over while his fingers dug into her hips and pulled her back into each thrust he made. _“Fuck,_ Nora,” he groaned. “You look so fucking good. Look at yourself.”

She glanced down at herself and immediately noticed how much of a _mess_ she looked. Shit, she had to look away, closing her eyes briefly before she returned to watching Arthur. He looked so _good_ , all ruffled and turned on, patches of red heat on his skin from the effort of his thrusts. The sight of him _almost_ made up for the fact that he’d given her a ruin, and even just a few moments after that ache had started, the friction of his cock against her walls started to soothe it, working her back up to another peak. 

Nora hadn’t looked at herself long, and that wasn’t acceptable; he wanted her to appreciate how fucking _good_ she looked. Letting go of her hips, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up onto her knees, her back flush against his chest, one arm wrapping around her midsection to hold her tightly against him while his other hand gently grabbed onto her chin to have her keep looking at the mirror. Their faces were right beside one another, his lips next to her ear, and his heavy pants were almost circulating behind the shell of it.

“No, no. You look at yourself. _Fuck._ See how fucking sexy you are? How fucking— _mmm_ —how fucking _good_ you look, _pulchra?”_ He clipped her earlobe with his teeth. _“This_ is what I thought about. Looking at you, touching you, fucking you— _mmmshit_ —eating you out. Shoving my head between your legs until you were— _ohfuck_ —until you were numb.”

Nora came with a sharp scream, her eyes closing briefly. She’d never _watched_ herself cum before, and it was... _new_. It rushed through her body with a shaking heat, and the sight of Arthur’s cock filling her from behind only prolonged the sensation. Her expression turned hazy, satisfied and briefly exhausted for a few moments after it hit. Gripping the arm around her body, she dug her nails in, watching her lips part as she panted. A mixture of sweat and water dripped down her belly, her stomach and stretch marks gleaming in the light. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whined. So this was what Arthur Maxson saw when he looked at her. 

“That’s it,” he breathed. “That’s what I want.” Heat was already coiling inside him and each time Nora came or moaned only brought him closer to the edge. “Fuck, if this is how you look and sound, I’ll be— _mmmfuck_ —I’ll be happy with this for the rest of our lives. Fucking you over and over just to— _mmmshhhhit_ —just to pull these screams from you each time.”

There was something in there that made Nora feel warm. The idea of this happening again and again until one of them was no longer around was new; it didn’t just mean children. It meant old age, or as old as an Elder of the Brotherhood was going to get. She trembled, and reached up into his hair once more, her nails dragging along his scalp as her hips rocked.

“And the way you looked covered in my cum?” Arthur nearly _groaned_ at the image of his spend strung all over her face, neck, and chest. “You _liked_ it, didn’t you? You don’t just like getting— _fuck_ —getting filled with cum, you also like getting cum _on.”_

A sharp _yes_ tore out of her throat as embarrassed heat coiled between her thighs. Part of her hadn't wanted to get clean at all after that.

The hand on her chin slipped down between her legs, fingers rubbing at her clit while he thrust roughly, hips clapping against her ass. Heat was coiling even tighter now, threatening to release soon, and low moans were being pulled from his chest. “You gonna cum with me?” he breathed, meeting her gaze again in the mirror again. “Make sure it takes.”

“Yes,” Nora gasped out, tensing up. “ _Fuck_ , A- _Arthur_ , please, _please_ , i-in me, _priya_ , please!”

Pressing his fingers onto her clit a little harder, he rubbed a bit faster while he sought his own end at the same time, intent on making them both cum together. The arm around her midsection unraveled just so he could slide his hand up to her breast, cupping and groping it. He was _so close_ now. “Cum for me, _pulchra._ Let me feel it.”

Nora sobbed out his name, her thighs closing around his hand, making her _tighter_ around his cock as she bucked against his lap, her nails scraping over his scalp once more. She clamped down _hard_ around him, pleasure rushing through her as the shock of relief hit her. 

It was only a matter of moments after she came that Arthur did so, too, tumbling over the edge after her. A low groan rumbled from his chest as he filled her, his hips slamming flush with her ass one last time before he did and his lips pressing against the side of her neck, eyes tightly closing. She was nearly pulsing around him, pulling each drop of cum from his cock, and it left him panting into her, his chest heaving against her back. _“Fuck.”_

Nora moaned in relief as the heat died down once more, and she slumped in his grip, her shaky fingers petting through his wet hair. "Mmm," she mumbled, her eyes finding their reflections. They looked...good together. 

As soon as his eyes opened, they found hers in the mirror already peering at their reflections. Arthur licked his lower lip before grinning lazily at her and kissing her shoulder, not even bothering to push his hair out of his face since it was mostly flopped onto one side rather than brushed back like usual. “What are you staring at, hm?”

Her cheeks flushed. "Looks good," she whispered. "Us. We look...good. Together."

“We do,” he agreed. “But I think that’s mostly because of you.”

Biting her lip, Nora wound his hair around her fingers. "I...think it's because of you, actually."

“You can’t just say the same thing I’m saying,” he growled before gently biting her shoulder.

Gasping, she couldn't help laughing. "Yes I can," she retorted breathlessly. 

Arthur abruptly pushed her to where she was back on her hands and knees, only this time he was leaning over her to where his chest was still pressed against her back, his hands placed on the floor on either side of her to hold himself up. “General Pendleton,” he started, his voice a playful warning, “That is _cheating,_ and I don’t tolerate cheating of any kind.”

"What's," her stomach fluttered in arousal, "my punishment?"

“Hm…” He was quiet for a moment, thinking, but rather than answering the question, he asked one of his own. “What was that word you used earlier?”

"Which one?" 

“Mm, I don’t know. You called me something, I think. Somewhere in between begging me to fuck you and begging me to cum in you,” he answered.

"Oh. Oh!" Nora realised. "It's from my mother tongue, Sanskrit. Priya means lover."

A grin stretched across his face again and he kissed her shoulder. “Mm. _Priya._ _Priya.”_ Arthur repeated the word a few times, letting it roll off his tongue to get the feel of it. “Yeah, I like it.” Sitting back up on his knees, he pulled her with him, letting her lean into his lap. “And what do you think of the name I gave you, hm?”

"Pulchra?" Nora repeated. "I-I like it. I- I'm not- used to- people calling me _beautiful._ "

“You should be,” he purred. “I’m not the only one on the Prydwen who looks at you, after all.”

Her eyes widened. "Wait, wait, what?"

He grinned yet again. “Wanna lay down?”

Nora's mouth opened to ask _who_ , then closed. "Fine. Let's...try and get some more rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Nora woke up from her next sleep feeling _normal._

The unbearable arousal was gone. The desire to ride Arthur Maxson until he came in her and got her pregnant-

Well, that was there in the back of her mind. 

But it wasn't pressing. It wasn't almost _painful._ It was just the same fantasy it had always been. As she sat up, looking around the bedroom, the lights had changed too. The red glare had gone from the room. Which meant-

Springing from the bed, Nora bolted into the lab. The terminal blinked at her, letting her know that the quarantine was over. Exhaling heavily, Nora looked back towards the bedroom. If _she_ wasn't feeling the effects anymore...a cold sensation pitted her stomach. Oh no. 

Sleep never came easily for him, but once the chemical wore off, Arthur was… well, he was passed the fuck out. It wasn’t often he slept more than a few hours at a time, night terrors usually haunting him, but after hours of maintaining an erection and repeatedly fucking Nora while having constant stamina, it either took a toll on him and he was finally able to sleep peacefully from it or something else, because even as the General bolted out of the bed, Maxson remained where he was, blissfully unaware and asleep and still curled in the position he was in as if she was still there.

Nora rubbed her eyes, and picked up her coat. The suit was a wreck, there was no salvaging it, so she stuffed the remains into her bag and hurried into the bedroom, peering through drawers to find something. There were a couple shirts and some men's pants that she pulled out and returned to the lab to remember that Arthur had shredded her underwear. Her bra was still intact, and she quickly dressed before putting her PipBoy back on and moving back to the bedroom. Maxson...was still asleep, and she switched on the classical radio channel, turning the volume up to high just as the finale of _Swan Lake_ began to play loudly. 

The sound was enough to wake him, pulling him out of the deep sleep he so rarely fell into, and a low grumble was made as he rolled onto his back, one hand going to his forehead to push his hair from his face while his eyes cracked open, squinting from the light. “What’s happening?” he groaned. “Why is the music so loud?”

"Needed to wake you up," Nora said. "The lab is unlocked. We can leave."

He made an almost dissatisfied grunt in response but sat up and briefly rubbed at his eyes before settling his gaze on her. She was already dressed—when had she even gotten out of bed? And just _how long ago_ had she gotten out of bed? “Are you alright?”

“I want to get out of here,” she told him. “Before you drop _another_ tube and lock us in here for the next 24 hours.” And with that she quickly made her way out of the room, letting him get dressed in peace as she made sure she had absolutely copied everything off the terminal and onto a holotape. It was going to be one awkward conversation with Neriah…

Arthur was taken aback at her words, his mouth opening and closing a couple times as he flubbed, unsure how to respond. Normally, he’d have thought of something to say, but having just woken up after spending 24 hours fucking her had him a bit off. Besides, she’d been so needy and affectionate before they went to sleep, and now she seemed cold and distant. 

By the time she’d already left the room, he regained himself, clearing his throat and looking off to the side as if he hadn’t just had his ass verbally handed to him. “Okay, then,” he whispered to himself before getting out of the bed to find his clothes. This was going to be difficult, whatever _this_ was.

Still, he got dressed, finding his clothes scattered out in the lab, and quietly and cautiously approached her. “Are you ready, General?”

“God, yes,” Nora muttered. “I’ve been ready for about 23 hours. I’ve got the keycard, so unless you want to take anything with you, I’m good to go.”

He had to stop himself from physically wincing at her near-excitement to leave. “No, I’m ready,” he mumbled.

The keycard bleeped against the swipe when she tried it, and the door slid open. A heavy sigh of relief escaped her, and Nora quickly headed down the hallway. “Good, I _really_ don’t like being stuck like that,” she said as she reached the stairs. “It’s not something I wanted to make a habit of but I think this is the _second_ time it’s happened to me.”

“I’m sure,” he said quietly while following close behind her. But the mention of the _second time?_ It almost sounded like she’d been locked in with someone else before… or did she mean the vault? Fuck. He’d trapped her in another tomb, hadn’t he? 

“General, I really didn’t mean to drop the vial.”

Nora kept on moving upwards, the smell of fresh air whisking away the scent of the lab. “I know,” she replied. “I don’t imagine you liked being stuck in there anymore than I did. For what it’s worth, it’s ok. We’re alive and we have some research we can bring to the table.”

Rather than agreeing or disagreeing with her assertion that he didn’t like being stuck in the lab with her, Arthur just remained quiet. She was wrong, of course—he didn’t really mind it. Granted, he didn’t have the trauma of being stuck in a vault to go along with it nor the drastic effects of the chemical flowing through him to the same degree she did, but he still _enjoyed_ it to some extent. It wasn’t often he liked being in such intimate close quarters with someone else for long periods of time, his past subs usually leaving after a scene and aftercare, but this was something he actually _enjoyed._ Yet, Nora didn’t seem to feel the same way.

“I’m sure Neriah will find all this useful,” he replied, his words mostly mumbled still. “I’ll send scribes to collect what was left behind.”

Did he mean the formula? “Well,” she began, briefly glancing down to check that the buckle on her satchel was still shut tight, “um, I actually…”

He glanced up at her from behind her. “What?”

They reached the top of the stairs and Nora strode out into daylight. Everything she had been going to say stopped short at the familiar smell of the Commonwealth, and her eyes closed briefly. “God,” she murmured, “I think I get what Nick was talking about now…”

Coming up beside her, Maxson squinted at the sun, then glanced over at her. “Nick?” he asked. “About what?”

“He got stuck in a Vault for two weeks and when he came out he talked about how good it was to see the sky,” Nora replied. “Am I calling a Vertibird or you?”

He glanced down at her pipboy. “You can. Prefer not to waste a signal grenade.”

Nora nodded, and brought her arm up, switching to her radio and tuning to the right frequency. “This is General Pendleton, I’ve got Elder Maxson with me and we’re requesting a Vertibird?” She squinted, then read out their co-ordinates. “There’s our position.”

 _“Affirmative, I’m headed your way,”_ Lancer Wade replied. 

“Thank you, Lancer,” Nora said, and looked back at Arthur. “I’m looking forward to somewhere that doesn’t smell like... _that_.”

“You mean like stale alcohol that inevitably turns into the smell of sex and cum?” he asked without looking at her, his arms crossing over his chest while he kept his eyes straight ahead. 

Her cheeks burned at the...blase statement. “I can deal with the last two,” she muttered. “It just _smells_ like a lab. It’s not a _home_ or anything.”

“Mm, you’re right,” he agreed with a nod. “But I don’t think it was ever meant to be a real home.” 

A little black dot appeared on the horizon to the south, coming from where the Prydwen hovered in the distance. It came closer and closer, and then began to circle around, looking for a place to land. 

“I don’t think Institute scientists are very good at _homes_ ,” Nora muttered, and as the Vertibird slowly drifted down onto the ground, she checked her pistol was loaded and started heading over, hoping that nobody was going to try anything stupid. 

“No, it seems not.” Following her lead, Maxson cautiously approached the vertibird, hopping inside first and extending his hand to offer her help in.

Accepting his hand, Nora let him pull her into the aircraft, murmured her thanks, and then she took a seat, letting her shoulders get a brief rest from her bag, setting it on the floor. She leaned back in her chair, and stretched, arching up with a soft grunt, eyes closing before she sat back once more and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Taking the seat across from her, Maxson relaxed back into it, stretching his legs out and folding his hands across his lower stomach while he watched Nora adjust to where she was at. Whether she realized he was staring was a whole other thing, but he had no shame as he did it, his eyes stuck on her, studying her face, trying to figure out just where they went from here and if things were going to happen as they’d talked about.

But a slight flash caught his eye when the sun reflected off something on the floor. The top of her bag had popped open after she’d set it down, apparently, and as the vertibird was heading toward the Prydwen, the sun just briefly caught on to… a vial? One eyebrow raised and Arthur glanced back up at Nora to see if her eyes were still closed before he leaned down and opened the bag a bit more, only to find numerous vials of the chemical that had locked them in the lab inside it.

She’d taken them with her. But he’d mentioned sending scribes to pick the lab clean earlier.

Leaning back in his seat again, he crossed his hands over his lower stomach once more before clearing his throat. “So, the rest of those vials, think they’ll be of use?”

Nora’s eyes opened, and she looked at him, then down, to see the bag open a little more. “Neriah might find it easier to work with something if she’s got premade samples,” she said. “Hopefully she can isolate what helps increase-” she glanced behind her to see if the Lancer was listening, “ _productivity_ and remove the, uh, _side effects_. Because I’m betting that was just something its creator added for his own enjoyment, honestly.”

A slight smirk crossed his lips. “I see. So, you plan to hand all of it over to Neriah, then? Every vial?”

Her cheeks felt hot. Well, she wasn’t going to have much other use for it, right? Arthur wasn’t going to want to use it again, to be left at its mercy, he’d said as much earlier about not using it himself, so clearly he hadn’t enjoyed the experience that much. “Your facilities are more advanced than mine,” she pointed out. “This isn’t really Curie’s field of expertise either. She’s a virologist.”

“Well,” he leaned forward and reached into the bag, plucking two vials from it and holding them up for her to see before stuffing them into his coat pocket and sitting back again, “I think Neriah can work with seven vials. Don’t you?” 

Nora paused, looking him over. “I...guess?” Why was he taking two of them? That was a lot of formula. One vial had left them _both_ in a _state_ for 24 hours and he was taking _two_? “I suppose if she’s got the holotape and the research, she should be fine.”

He cocked his head to the side a little. “You seem surprised. Didn’t I tell you I was going to take some?”

“You did,” Nora agreed slowly. 

The Prydwen was coming up fast. 

_“Scabbard, prepare for docking,”_ came through the radio, and the Lancer began her preparation to dock. The vertibird whirred, slipping in beneath the Prydwen, and then rumbled as the magnetic locks were engaged and the engine turned off. The blades tucked in, then slowed and stopped. When it was finally still, Nora stood, hefting the bag over her shoulder again. 

“Sir?” the Lancer called, as Nora began to disembark, carefully getting off the aircraft. She began speedwalking off the flight deck and toward the door that led to the command deck. 

Arthur started following her, one foot ready to step off the vertibird, until he was called. Turning to face the lancer, he tipped his chin up. “Yes, Lancer Wade?”

The Lancer cleared her throat, looking back at him. “Sir, I won’t ask you questions about why you were unaccounted for over the last 24 hours, but there’s a stimpak in the medical kit behind you if you want it.” She tapped on the side of her neck. Then the other side. Then just below her jaw. “That’s all, sir.”

Embarrassment was rare for Arthur Maxson, but it came easily at the moment as a deep shade of crimson rose up from beneath his finger-combed beard. Clearing his throat, he gave a single nod and moved over to the medical kit, grabbing two stimpacks from it—one for himself and one for Nora, knowing he’d see her along the way—then mumbled his thanks and that he’d have them replaced immediately before quickly making his escape from the vertibird. 

Fuck.

After taking the stimpack, he beelined through the flight deck and the door, intending to make his way straight up the ladder to find Nora.

“Elder Maxson, sir!” Kells called, surprised. “You didn’t return from your mission with the General last night. It’s good to see you still in one piece.”

He’d _almost_ made it, having gotten to the railing on the side of the steps, but it seemed Kells spotted him. Arthur stopped in his tracks, tipping his head back and mouthing a curse like a teenager caught by his parent after coming home too late before turning around to meet Kells as the older man came up the steps. “Lancer-Captain Kells,” Maxson greeted. “I admit I am returning much later than anticipated, but there were some… complications during the mission.” He waved his hand a little as if waving the issue away. “Regardless, it’s over and done with now, so there’s no need to worry.”

Kells’ brow rose as he came close enough to see the dark bruises formed on Arthur’s neck. “Did your _complications_ have _teeth_ , Elder?” he asked. “Because it looks like you were attacked by ferals.”

Tensing his jaw, Arthur tipped his chin down a little. “Is this really a conversation you want to have, Kells?” he asked, his tone dropping a little. “Because I don’t think it is, especially _here.”_

Kells likewise dropped his voice. “I won’t presume to assume where the _General_ was during your _complications_ , Elder Maxson, but I’d prefer that if you’re going to take an evening of leisure off the ship, then you would inform the acting commander of your intended absence.”

“I _did_ inform you I was going on a mission, Kells, and there actually _were_ complications,” Arthur growled. “But if I’d had known the General and I were going to be stuck in an ex-Institute scientist’s laboratory where he was experimenting on a chemical that increases people’s sex drive and fertility levels, then I would have told you _before_ we were locked in there fucking each other for the entire 24 hours.” Maxson exhaled and straightened his posture. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Lancer-Captain, I need to find the General.”

With that, he turned and started toward the ladder.

Kells froze, his eyes widening, and for a long while he was quiet, watching Arthur head for the ladder. “You should see Cade, then,” he advised lamely, and with that he turned on his heel and hurried back down onto the lower command deck. 

Nora was where he’d expected her to be—with Neriah. The Elder was cautious and slow with his approach, unsure how to really even address her. He’d reverted back to her title when she seemed to want nothing to do with him, but beyond that? Did he try to act how he did on the vertibird? A mixture of flirty and cocky, like usual? She didn’t exactly seem to _like_ it despite having reacted positively to it before, at least from what he could tell. Then again, he was never the greatest at reading people in regular settings; his specialty was always war.

Coming up behind her and Neriah, Arthur quietly cleared his throat to announce his presence, then stepped a bit closer. “Scribe Neriah. General Pendleton,” he greeted, nodding to both. It felt… weird switching back after having treated Nora so differently not even half a day ago. With anyone else, it was never weird.

“Elder Maxson,” Neriah greeted, eyes briefly darting to Nora and then back to him. “I appreciate what you’ve brought me. This is going to be crucial to the Capital when we return. I’ve spoken with the General and I’ll see what I can do about minimising the side effects. Leave this with me and I should have some promising results once my work on the X-111 compound has been completed. Ideally something that doesn’t include the gaseous form…”

Nora nodded at him briefly and looked back at Neriah, ignoring the heat that rushed through her when he appeared. “I’m assuming I’m not going to suffer any...adverse affects?”

Neriah shook her head. “For all the inventor’s flaws, he had this down to a- well, a _science_. You might suffer some increases of hormones around ovulation, and a slightly enhanced level of sensitivity, but it’s possible those will wear off after time.” She glanced up at the Elder. “This wasn’t invented for male ingestion, but you’re safe too, sir. Nothing here would cause you any trouble, and any side effects should wear off eventually just like with the General here. Of course, there are a _few_ side effects to _indulging_ in the formula itself, but nothing that you couldn’t get from a normal recreational activity.”

“Thanks, Neriah,” Nora muttered. “I should get going. Preston’s going to want to know where I’ve gotten to.” She glanced up at Arthur. “Elder,” she said with a nod. 

He’d been nodding his head as he listened, taking note there shouldn’t be any side effects for him, which he figured might be the case considering there wasn’t really much of an affect on him at all from the formula, anyway. But the moment he was _suspected,_ Arthur nearly bristled, his lips pursing as his eyes flicked from Neriah to Nora, then back again. Had Nora told the scribe he’d taken two of the vials? Not that it’d matter. He was the damn _Elder._ He could do what he wanted. But… still. If his crew thought less of him for taking some for _himself_ —well, not even really for _himself,_ but for _someone else_ —then that was problematic. 

“I see,” he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his beard. Fuck, he was a mess. So was Nora, really. And speaking of which—she was making a break for it. He watched the General as she started to flee, though he spoke to Neriah at the same time. “Thank you, Neriah. I’ll check back with you soon.”

Parting ways with the scribe, Arthur quickly chased after Nora. “General!” he called, trying to stop her from getting to the ladder.

Nora swallowed, and turned around, schooling her face into a neutral expression. “Is something the matter, Elder?” she asked. 

“May we speak in private?” he asked, motioning to the door behind her that led to his quarters.

 _Fuck_. “Of course,” she said politely, and clasped her hands behind her back, striding briskly away from the ladder and over to the door. 

As soon as they got to the door, Arthur opened it, allowing her to step inside first, then closed it behind himself. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the table before walking over to his desk where he kept his liquor—numerous bottles and glasses scattered atop it. “Do you want a drink?” he offered, figuring it might help. Why the hell was he nervous?

“Uh,” Nora paused, the word _multigravida_ flashing through her mind, “no. Thanks. Best not.”

Rather than pouring himself one, though, he instead just turned to face her, studying her for a brief moment. “Have you changed your mind?”

Nora blinked. “Wh- have- what?”

Frustration washed over his face and he leaned back so he was partially sitting on his desk. “Look, Nora,” he sighed, finally using her name again. “I’m not… good at this. But I wasn’t lying when I said I’d marry you. But if you’ve changed your mind, then I need to know.”

Nora froze, her eyes wide. “I-I- wh- hold on,” she began. “We’re not- are you- _feeling_ \- are you still... _drugged_?”

“... What? No, I’m not _drugged.”_ He shook his head and dragged his hands down his face. “Look, it’s fine. You can just say it was the chemical or whatever, I can handle it. Just please don’t treat me like I’m an idiot.”

Nora was still trying to register what he was saying. “It- you’re not an idiot,” she said lamely. “Why would- the- I don’t need _chemicals_ to find you-” 

She broke off, swallowing. What was he saying? That he still wanted- to _marry_ her? That he was going to accept her saying it was all just a drug-infused pipe dream if that was what _she_ wanted? Was...he _mad_ that she thought he was still suffering from it? 

Nora took a deep breath. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say,” she admitted. “Or...I want to make sure that I have it _clearer_. You...are _sober_. And...you want to marry me? Why?”

Running his fingers through his hair, he thought on the question. He _knew_ the answer, but putting feelings into words was never easy. When it came to war and peace, he always knew what to say and do because that was what he was raised in; he knew how to negotiate, how to say what people wanted to hear… but how the hell did he explain his _emotions?_

“I like you,” he said, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared at her. 

She blinked. “Oh.” She paused. “Well...I knew you didn’t _hate_ me. But... _what_? Do you like?”

This… was not going as he’d hoped it would. “I don’t know how to explain it,” he sighed. “I like _you._ Your—your smile, your moans, the face you make when you cum, your laugh, how smart you are, your blush, all of it. Fuck, Nora. Just… _you,_ okay? I’m not…” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, “I’m not good at this.”

Heat rushed through her without warning as he spoke, and she blinked repeatedly, her lips parting, eyes widening. “Uh- uhm,” she whispered, “but...you’re still... _interested_? In me? After- after the- _formula_ wore off?”

He threw his arms up. _“Yes.”_

“I-I’m a lot older,” she mumbled. 

“If it concerns you that much, then say ‘no.’”

“It doesn’t concern _me_ ,” Nora said. She folded her arms over. “I- Arthur, you’re going to wake up in ten years married to a forty year old woman. I don’t want you rolling over one day and decided that you-” she swallowed, “just- stopped _being interested_ because I got older.”

“I’m also going to wake up in ten years with a ten-year-old child,” he added. “If I cared, I wouldn’t have brought it up. If it bothers you, you can back out. I won’t hold you to it.”

Nora felt her eyes prick. “It only bothers me because _I_ like _you_ ,” she retorted, trying not to cry. “I... _like_ the idea of being with you, and I don’t want that to end and I don’t want people- making _comments_ about us because I’m so much older and- and I _really_ feel like I should stop being so selfish and wanting you even though you might find someone who’s younger and isn’t going to grow older than you.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to her, hearing her concerns. Some of them seemed to be mostly based on anxiety, but others he wasn’t sure about. Still, he couldn’t help it when he pushed himself away from the desk and slowly approached her, stopping to stand in front of her as he reached a hand out to gently cup her cheek. “Nora,” he quietly whispered, sighing. His thumb grazed over her cheekbone; her skin was so soft beneath his rough hands. “What I want you to understand is that _who_ I _want_ to be with is no one else’s choice but my own—not yours, not the Citadel’s, not my crew’s.”

Bringing his other hand up so he was cupping both sides of her face, his eyes flicked back and forth between her own. “You do have a choice in deciding whether I end up with you, however, because that is where I want to be.” 

Oh _god_. That was somehow _the_ most romantic thing someone had ever said to her, and as she raised her hand to grip his wrist, her heartbeat was loud and uneven in her chest. “You’re a liar, Arthur Maxson,” she breathed. “You say you’re terrible with feelings and then you go and say _that_.” 

A grin stretched across his face and he leaned down to press his forehead against hers. “Sometimes I luck out,” he teased. “So, _pulchra,_ tell me. Do you want to marry me?”

She nuzzled into the hand on her right cheek. “Yes. I do. I-I want... _you_.”

“Good. Because, if I’m being honest, that initial rejection was new and I didn’t really know how to handle it.” His grin grew wider with his words.

She flushed. “I thought you were going to wake up and just stop being interested like it’d broken some kind of- of _curse_ on you,” she mumbled, burying her head in his jaw.

“No such luck for you,” Arthur purred while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. “I’m a determined man. I get what I want.”

Nora snuggled into him, relaxing into him with a soft sigh. “I’m gotten,” she murmured. “What are you gonna do now you’ve got me?”

“Well…” His hands slid down her back until he was cupping her ass. “Lancer Wade politely reminded me of the bruises on my neck before I left the vertibird, so I took a stimpack and got one for you, too. But it might be pointless for you to take it right now…” 

Nora’s breath hitched, her hands coming up to glide over his back. “I-I see,” she whispered, and pressed her lips against the underside of his jaw, over one of the old bruises she had left on him. “What if- what if I made _your_ stimpak pointless?”

The mere thought had a low noise rumbling from his chest. “Mm… I think that would be very unprofessional, General,” he answered even though his chin tipped up, baring his throat.

Nora lapped briefly at the bruise before pulling back. “What’s- _really_ unprofessional is- you _ripped_ my _suit_ ,” she reminded him. 

That same grin returned to his face and he snorted. “You wanted it off,” Arthur replied, defending himself. “Besides, I’ll get you a _better_ suit, so don’t worry.”

“Better than a Vault suit?” Nora’s brow quirked. “Not possible.” She brushed her lips over one of the marks again. 

“Mm, that’s debatable.” His chin tipped up again to surrender his throat. “I definitely think this one will be better.”

“We should lie down,” Nora murmured. She wanted to keep doing this, but she knew that Arthur was going to lose his balance if the shaking from yesterday had been any indication.

Without a word, Maxson hooked his hands beneath her ass and hoisted her up against him to where her legs were on either side of his waist, then carried her over to the bed, lying down atop her while keeping most of his weight on his elbows and knees. 

Nora pulled off her gloves and tossed them aside. “I need to get my coat off,” she murmured, wriggling it slightly so that it pooled in the crook of her arms. 

“I could cut it off,” he offered, reaching down to his boot.

“Not my coat,” she said firmly. “But- I mean- these aren’t _actually_ my clothes. I stole them from the guy’s bedroom.”

“We got locked in his lab, I think that’s only fair,” he mumbled as he helped get her coat off.

Nora threw it over to where his was draped over the table. “Let’s not do that again.”

“You sure? You won’t be disappointed when we don’t fuck like that in the future?” he asked while gently pushing her onto her back again, his lips going to her throat to press soft kisses.

Nora’s eyes fluttered shut. “Arthur,” she said softly, “I will, _mm_ , be with you wherever is s-sensible a-and _sane_. S-so not locked in a quarantined lab for 24 hours.”

“And what if I want to use some of that chemical on you in the future?” he purred. “In a sensible and sane place.”

“Yes,” she gasped out. It came out _too_ quickly. 

He shifted his body a little so he was pressing against her, having grown semi-hard. “Yeah? You like that idea? Letting me use that drug on you so you’re desperate and needy for me, begging me to fuck you and cum in you?” Arthur nipped her neck as he moved toward her ear, gently biting her jaw along the way. “Keep you locked in our quarters for the entire day while I fuck you over and over, and I won’t even take any of it, myself.”

“Fuck,” Nora groaned, “Arthur, _please_. _Priya_.”

“Please, what?”

“ _Husband_ ,” Nora breathed. 

Maxson pulled away from her just enough to see her face, studying her briefly, only to crash their lips together in a rough kiss as he reached down to pull his knife from his boot. Her clothes needed to go—and they needed to go _now._

 _Well_ , Nora thought as he started cutting her clothes off, moaning, _that’s a new one._


End file.
